


it was a red scarf semester

by Glacier



Series: Colors颜色 [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 大学AU, 有能力AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Erik打赌要在学期结束之前跟Charles上床的时候，他并没有预料到Charles会那么顽强抵抗。他更没有想到的是，Charles完全改变了他对变种人的想法，他的友情，还有爱情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was a red scarf semester

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it was a red scarf semester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/819283) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



**It was a red scarf semester**

by:ikeracity

翻译：Glacier（一逸孤行）

 

**

“Fuck me.”

“我可以安排一下，”Sebastian说着，当Erik滑坐进他对面的椅子里时，头也没抬地盯着手机。

“我期中考挂了一门。Dunn是个贱人，”Erik咆哮，挥手示意服务员过来。她迅速地经过，递出一个被他完全忽略的媚眼。他点了一瓶啤酒，然后怒气冲冲地继续开口。“他对变种人根本一窍不通，居然能教变种研究学这门课，简直太滑稽了。”

“我告诉过你别选他的课，”Azazel说，一边喝着酒，一边把腿跷到桌子上。“应该选Worthington的。”

 

Erik更加恼怒了。“Worthington总是惹火我，你明知道的。”

Janos在桌子的那头轻蔑地哼了一声。“你不喜欢他，只是因为他太有钱了。”

“嘿，Erik对 _我_ 可是很喜欢呢，”Sebastian懒懒地举起手说。他的视线依然没有从手机上离开。估计又是在和Emma发短信。他们的关系目前磕磕绊绊，这意味着Sebastian很可能情绪波动，而Emma会比平常更易怒，他们俩会针锋相对地吵一星期，直到他们满腔怒火地上床然后和好。四年来Erik已经熟悉了，他从没见过这两人成功分手一次。

 

“我喜欢你，是因为你没有用钱做蠢事。”Erik告诉他。“而Worthington资助那些和平主义者的组织。”

Sebastian的嘴角扭曲成一个嗤笑。“合并派的。”

“至少Dunn是分裂派的，”Azazel指出。“尽管他很明显是个变种人恐惧者。”

“那的确是他的一个优点，”Erik赞同，接过了服务员端来的啤酒。她试着对上他的视线，但是Erik完全没有费神望她一眼。他现在没有心情上床。他现在只有心情喝几杯，然后回家，就是这样。虽然是周五的晚上，他还是因为Dunn的课而气得半死而完全没精力去拉人上床。

 

Azazel的恶魔尾巴在他腿边不安分地卷动，“嘿，Janos有些事情可以让你心情好起来。”

“我很怀疑。”Erik咕哝了一声，猛地灌了一大口啤酒，然后瞪着玻璃瓶表面的水珠发呆。

“不，听着，”Janos说，向前挪了一点，胳膊肘撑在桌子上。“你会感兴趣的。还记得上周的事吗？”

“上周的什么事？”Erik抱怨。他不想记起今天早上，更不要提上周。他所能记得的，就是一个超烂的星期。不得不得完成论文，和三场期中考，而其中的一门还挂掉了。操Dunn还有他该死的对变种人的歧视。操这所大学因为他们居然让Dunn去教变种研究学这门课。

“上周在书店的那一次。那个在柜台工作的男孩？记得吗？”

 

哦。当然， _那个_ 他可记得一清二楚。他们当时去学校的书店买些下学期的资料，而当时柜台上工作的男孩完全是一个迷人的蠢货，一点儿也不知道该怎么用收银机。要不是Erik正忙着盯着那红红的嘴唇并且好奇它们尝起来会是什么样子，他一定会觉得非常烦躁异常。那男孩显然是注意到了他的呆滞，因为他眨了眨眼然后舔了下嘴唇，接着才开始扫描Erik的书和本子。Erik无法将视线移开。当要付款的时候，那男孩没办法打开收银的机器，尽管他试着重新扫描了三遍。他道歉了一次又一次，他的英国口音让一切话语都显得该死的礼貌。他完全被机器搞糊涂了，Erik觉得简直超级好笑。于是他稍微同情了一下那孩子，手指一弹将收银的抽屉轻而易举地打开。男孩的眼睛震惊地睁大了，而Erik一边看着他，一边等待着他说点什么。但他什么话都没说，只是包好了Erik买的东西，给了他一个灿烂的微笑，然后祝他有美好的一天。完全没有评论Erik的变种能力，完全没有。

 

“记得。他怎么了？”Erik问。

Sebastian终于抬起了头。当他随手把手机扔到桌上的时候，Erik瞟了他一眼，“恋情告急？”

“她去朋友家睡了，”Sebastian说，显得很烦恼。“不过没关系，她会回来的。不管怎样，我们来讨论讨论那个男孩吧。我看到你上周是怎么盯着他的，你知道。完全不含蓄啊。”

“他很漂亮，”Erik说，带着一点辩解的口气。

“的确，”Janos赞同地说，“所以我关注了他。我是说，一个在大学书店里工作的孩子？他肯定会是这里的学生，半工半读之类的。所以我去调查了一下。”

Erik不由自主地好奇起来。“然后？”他追问。

“我查到他的名字叫Charles，别的就没什么信息了。我想可能是新生。”Janos交叉双臂，向后躺在椅子上。“好消息是：他是个变种人。我问了些低年级学生。我不知道他具体能做什么，但是肯定是有点本事的。”

 

一个变种人。Erik忍不住振作了一点。“是Gay吗？”

Janos耸耸肩。“不清楚。谣传说，他太完美了以至于不会和任何人上床。Patricia Ronan告诉我，他是个该死的调情高手——非常会挑逗人，但从不进行下一步。他上周一直和她在一起，她一直喊他去她的公寓，但他每次都拒绝了。而且很明显，他也和图书馆里的所有男人调情。”

“所以你是有机会的，”Sebastian向Erik笑着挑眉。“变种人。调情。可能是gay。”

“谁说我想要他？”Erik问，喝了一小口啤酒。

Sebastian朝他投来怀疑的一眼。“我和你一样，也看到那孩子了。他很可爱，我会愿意去操一操他。但是是你先看见的。”他耸耸肩，“所以我就让你先拥有他。你只要之后告诉我他怎么样，这样我再决定怎么处置他。”

“我不会为你的猎物开路的。”Erik厌烦地说。

 

像往常一样，Sebastian不屑一顾地挥挥手。“无论如何，Erik。我还是想要他。”

“那Emma怎么办？”

Sebastian转了下眼珠。“我们正在分手阶段。即使我跟她复合了，你也知道我们不会独占对方。”

“没错。”Erik的拇指在玻璃瓶的弧度上滑动，“也许。”

“ _也许_ ？”Sebastian大笑起来。“怎么，你害怕你搞不定他吗？”

Erik对他怒目而视。“不是这样。你知道不是的。我可以得到我想要的任何人。”

“你的确可以，”Janos表示赞同。“那么为什么不试试Charles呢？他的屁股可是一块小鲜肉。”

“我甚至都不认识他，”Erik抗议地说。

“拙劣的借口，”Sebastian说，他现在在笑。很显然他的灰暗情绪随着给Erik的牵线搭桥而一扫而空了。“别告诉我你忘了那些室内派对。”

 

“室内派对。”那是Sebastian在父母不在家时举办的狂欢盛宴。Erik不得不承认Sebastian是对的；他的确模糊地记得自己跌跌撞撞地冲进黑暗的房间，和某个男生激烈地舌吻，那个人的手插入Erik的裤子里。那些一夜情对象从不曾留下便条或是手机号码，而Erik也从不曾问过。整个过程都很快，乱糟糟的，也没什么特定对象，正是他偏好的方式。他喜欢匿名的感觉，就像和陌生人做爱是非常自由的，完全不需要任何责任。他自己也明白，他还不认识Charles这个事实，根本不能成为阻挡自己的借口。

 

“或许他 _是害怕_ 了。”Azazel说，他的红皮肤因为被逗乐了显得越发鲜亮。

“操你，”Erik急匆匆地回话。“我才 _没有_ 害怕。”

Janos大笑起来。“随你怎么说了，老兄。”

“我没有害怕。怎么，你觉得我不能搞到那样的一个男孩吗？拜托，”Erik很清楚自己的魅力。他并不常显摆它，但会在需要的时候使用它。这只是另一个用来利用的优势，就好像他的变种能力一样，就像他拥有的任何一种资源一样。而且，他也很善于利用它。这个叫Charles的男孩虽然有着调情高手的名号，却丝毫没有胜算。

 

“那就去做啊，”Azazel说。“去吧，去好好干一场，然后忘记Dunn该死的课。”

Sebastian点点头。“Azezel说得对。”

Erik叹了口气，用手搔搔头发。“可我现在没心情干什么人。”

“不是现在，”Sebastian说，“明天，或者更迟。或许他在周末会来我的派对。”

“不。”Erik摇摇头。“我不和新生厮混，那太复杂了。”

Sabastian狂笑，“复杂什么？”

“你明白我在说什么，他们刚刚进入大学，既感性又饥渴。会变得很复杂。”Erik想起他刚来大学的第一年。那是他第一次离开母亲生活，孤零零地呆在一个并非真心喜欢的地方，周围都是他不认识也不信任的人。他曾经过了一段悲惨的日子，直到那个学期的第二周Sebastian Shaw把他收入麾下，从那以后他们就变得形影不离。Sebastian可以算是Erik没有离开学校的重要理由，而且他知道让Sebastian和他交朋友并不容易。他很易怒，又情绪化，是一个很坏的伙伴。但Sebastian坚持不懈，最后Erik终于成了他的手下。他知道大一新生是什么样的，而且完全不想和他们扯上关系。他不是Sebastian，他绝不会努力去安抚那些失落的新生，他们的问题Erik绝对没有耐心去帮忙。

 

在桌子的那头，Sebastian邪恶地一笑，将啤酒举到唇边。在慢慢饮下一大口之后，他小心地将瓶子放回之前在桌面上留下印记的位置，开口说道，“不需要变得复杂。只要搞清楚这是个只需做一次的事情，就这样。这不是量子力学，Erik.”

“说得好像你对量子力学很了解一样，”Erik回击他，然后摇摇头。“我为什么要去追一个新生，在我明明有可能找到一个同龄人的情况下？”

Sebastian转了下眼珠。“防止你没有注意到，Erik，我提醒你，有时候追逐本身就是一种乐趣。”

“除非你害怕了……”Janos说，脸上带着嘲讽的笑容。

Erik瞪着他，“除了搞一个小孩上床，我有其他更好的事情要做。”

Azazel嗤之以鼻。“你只是觉得做不到而已。”

Erik危险地眯起眼，手指捏紧，弄弯了Azazel带着的Zippo打火机。“今晚别惹我。”

“不然的话你怎样？”Azazel讥笑他，“拜托，承认吧。你只是胆小，怕自己做不到。你害怕那孩子会拒绝你。没什么可耻了，把他留给我吧。”

“我他妈没有害怕！”Erik咆哮起来。

“真的吗？”Azazel的微笑逼近刻薄的边缘。“我听着可不觉得。”

“操你。”

“我觉得你倒是需要被操的那一个——”

在Erik来得及冲向他的方向之前，Sebastian就踢倒了Azazel的椅子，让他不得不抓住桌子边才没跌下去。“让我们开始好好玩吧，”Sebastian冷静地说，他的手在啤酒瓶口微微打着圈，“听着，Erik，会很有趣的。鬼知道你最近有没有接受过什么挑战。那些在派对里简简单单就能得到的一夜情，会变得很无聊的。”他向前倾了一点，和Erik对视。“我甚至可以跟你打个赌。我赌你在这学期结束之前没办法给他上床。”

 

Erik嗤笑一声。操纵别人是Sebastian的强项，但很少这么无耻。“听上去真吸引人啊。”

Sebastian抬起一边眉毛。“我需要下点赌注吗？”

“到底他妈的为什么你会在乎？”

“会很有趣的。”Sebastian对他懒散地一笑。“而且我也许想让你先给这孩子开苞，在我上他之前。”

“我不会为你做这种事，”Erik低声吼道。“别这么混蛋。”

Sebastian满不在乎地挥挥手，就像完全没听到一样。“我不敢相信我得下点赌注。你喜欢一下子搞定别人，听上去Charles可能要费点功夫才能到手，如果他真是太完美以至于不跟别人上床。”他停顿了一刻，看Erik一言不发，他叹了口气。“如果我赌那条项链呢？”

 

“什么项链？”

“你上星期看上的那条。”Sebastian的微笑随着Erik的僵硬而扩大了。“Emma告诉我的。她说你拉她去帮你母亲挑礼物。就快到她的生日了，不是吗？”

“一月份。”Erik喃喃低语，他当时只是突发奇想带Emma去帮忙看珠宝。他根本不可能有足够的钱去买上一件。他甚至连学费和吃饭的钱都勉勉强强。

“你还剩三个月左右，”Sebastian指出。“足够你搞到那孩子。你让他跟你上床，然后带回来证据，我就为你买那条项链。”他向后躺在椅子里，一只胳膊悬在扶手上。“那只需要——多少来着——两千块？”

Erik低头望着自己的啤酒。“三千块。”

“就三千。成交。”

 

Erik望了他一眼，努力抑制住心底的希望。他之前已经完全放弃了那条项链。通常情况下，他每年都是用金属给母亲做个小玩意，然后带她去他能承受的最贵的餐厅吃晚饭。但今年，他想做些不同的事。因为她几乎整年都在生病，而且当他在橱窗里看见那条项链的时候，他就想那一定可以让她振作起来。她喜欢珠宝，尽管她没办法买上一件。但如果有任何人值得拥有一件奢侈品的话，那一定是他的母亲。他已经计算过了，知道自己没办法买得起那条项链，除非他接下来几个月不吃不喝。三千美元听上去简直完全不现实。但对于Sebastian，就只是口袋里的小钱了。

 

“你会那么做，”他慢慢地说，有些难以置信。“你会帮我的母亲买一条项链，我所需要的只是去操这个叫Charles的孩子。”

“还要带来证据，”Azazel补充，他的眼睛因为兴趣而发亮了。

Erik做了个恶心的表情。“做梦，我才不会录音呢。”

Janos转了转眼睛。“太没想象力了，Lehnsherr。有别的办法可以证明。”

“比如？”

“比如……”Janos停住了。

“把他的内裤带回来，”Sebastian狡诈地笑着说。“贴身的内裤。我会用项链做交换。成交？”

 

Erik细想了一会儿，感觉一定有什么陷阱。Sebastian提供那条项链，但却得不到什么。即使这个Charles真的像Janos描述的一样高贵又傲气，Erik也很怀疑不需要多费力就可以诱他上床。他见过太多次了，那些一开始抵抗得激烈的人，后来干得也很激烈，一旦他们被说服。而Erik很擅长说服别人。如果这孩子跟Janos说的一样，是个调情高手，那更好了。Erik甚至可能不需要费神，Charles会主动献身的。他觉得这个赌约根本没有任何挑战性。但既然Sebastian想这么做的话，他才不会傻到拒绝。

 

他耸了耸肩，和Sebastian碰了下啤酒瓶。“是的，没问题。成交。”

 

**

 

星期一下课之后，他来到了学校书店，希望能在柜台后看到Charles。但是他不在，那里站着一个高高的、瘦长的男孩，戴着一双不停地从鼻梁滑下的超厚眼镜，深蓝色的眼睛含羞地躲闪着别人的视线。他脸上的表情好像在说，他希望老天保佑没有人会问他任何问题。Erik扫视了一圈，想看看Charles是否在哪个书架处帮忙。当他一无所获的时候，他走向了柜台，径直来到收银台前因为现在没有别人要结账。

 

当他走近，柜台后面的男孩给了他一个试探的微笑。“有什么可以帮您的吗？”

“嘿……”他瞥了一眼男孩的名牌。“……Hank。我想知道你认不认识一个在这工作的人，Charles。”

Hank的脸上浮现出认识的表情。“哦，Charles？没错，我认识他。但他并不，呃，他并不是真的在这里工作。”

Erik皱起眉头。“什么？我上星期才看到他，他在柜台收银。”

Hank困惑了几秒，然后露出恍然大悟的神色。“哦！那上周只是在帮我替班。我必须得处理实验室里的一些事情，找不到人来顶替我，所以他就主动帮忙一天。”

 

哦，这就难怪为什么Charles看上去完全不知道该怎么操作现金收银机。Erik问，“你知道我在哪可以找到他吗？”

Hank清了清喉咙，很快地推了一下鼻梁上的眼镜。“今天是周二，他通常周二下午会在图书馆。他在二楼的某个自习室里当助教，给学生们答疑。”

“助教？”

“他教初级物理学，生物学，基因学，化学——主要都是科学类的，”Hank解释道。“可能还有一些高级课程，我不太确定。”

 

Erik眨了眨眼。“他听上去……很聪明。”当Erik上周看到Charles的时候，并没有预料到他可能是个书呆子。那天他穿着牛仔裤和一件厚厚的蓝色毛衣，那衣服隐藏了他的身体，但Erik依然觉得他看上去简直秀色可餐。他看着像个善于交际的孩子，而不是个睡在图书馆里只知道读书的家伙。

 

Hank点点头，一个崇拜的微笑浮上嘴角。“没错，他是个天才。他最近正在帮助我的论文。”

“论文？”Erik吃惊地重复。“你是新生吗？”

Hank摇头。“大二。”

“Charles呢？”如果他在帮助Hank，他起码也是个大二学生？甚至大三？不可能，他看上去好像没超过十八岁。

“Charles是毕业生，”Hank回答他，“他正在读博士。应该是他的第二个博士学位了，我想。”

Erik目瞪口呆。“ _第二个？_ 他多大？”

“呃，二十岁。”

二十岁。真见鬼。Erik突然地、狂乱地想到，Charles实在是远远超出了他的范围。但——他甩甩脑袋摆脱这个念头。他不能够那么想。他赌上的是母亲的项链，还有自己的骄傲。另外，他又不是要跟他 _约会_ 。“所以……图书馆，你刚才说？”

“对，”Hank迟疑了一下，又说道，“他可能正忙着。”

“没关系，我可以等。”

 

Erik走出书店的时候看了下手表。四点十三分。兄弟会的聚会要七点才开始，所以他有时间去图书馆，找到Charles，然后再决定下一步。他准备先了解一下Charles，看看他喜欢什么不喜欢什么，根据他的反应再继续。Erik对自己冷静思考的能力十分自信。他可以调情，并且相当擅长。在他空闲时睡过的人的数量足可以证明这一点。

 

气温变得有些寒意了，于是他立起了外套的领子，走向图书馆，那和书店正好是校园的两头，所以花了他差不多二十分钟才到达。当他来到目的地的时候，他的头发已经被寒风吹得乱七八糟，脸颊也冻得微微发红。他用手梳理了下头发，然后走上二楼。下午的图书馆有些空荡，因为大多数期中考试刚刚结束。有零星的学生在桌前安静地学习，一小群人围坐在一个写满公式的白板面前，还有少数人在整理书架。

 

经过了大厅，Erik走向重重书架之后的自习室区域。他一间间扫视着门上的小窗口，寻找着Charles的脸。出于本能，他能感觉到那片区域里的各种金属：这里的一只手表，那里的一个皮带扣，钢笔还有笔记本上的小螺钉。如果从这些感知来算的话，那么二十间教室里有八间是有人在的。他直接跳过了空房间，继续寻找直到终于瞥见其中某一个狭窄的单间里坐着Charles，正一个人迅速翻阅着课本，嘴上叼着一支没盖上的荧光笔，手中的钢笔在笔记本上写写划划。他站定了一会儿，只是看着Charles工作，欣赏着那衔着荧光笔的优美唇线，还有在椅子下面屈着的左腿。那双腿会是什么样子呢，如果是缠在Erik腰间的话？Erik因为这个念头而笑了起来。只有一个方法可以发现。

 

他敲了门，Charles听见了。他回转身来，在看到门口的Erik的时候睁大了双眼。他拿下口中的荧光笔，盖上笔套，然后立刻站起来打开了门。“Hi.嗯，有什么事吗？”

“我们之前见过，”Erik说。“在书店里。”

“对。哦，我记起来了。”Charles有点不好意思地微笑。“抱歉我当时乱七八糟的。说实话，那是我第一次，我之前从来都没碰过收银的机器。”

“我听说了。”看到Charles挑起了眉毛，Erik说，“Hank告诉我的。”

“啊。你认识Hank？”

“也不算吧。”Erik摆出了他能装出的最温柔的微笑，把露出的牙齿控制在最少数量。“所以，你的名字是Charles？”

“哦！真对不起，我甚至还没自我介绍。”Charles伸出手，脸上带着活泼的笑容。“是的，我叫Charles Xavier。很高兴认识你。”

“Erik Lehnsherr。”他紧紧地跟Charles握手，让他的碰触比正常的要久一些。他接收到Charles轻微地抬起了眉毛，还有眼中浮现出若有所思的神色。Erik的微笑立刻扩大了。太容易了。Sebastian会后悔打了这个赌的。

 

“你是来找我答疑的吗？”Charles问。“我通常五点结束，但是如果你需要的话，我也可以留久一点。”

现在开口约Charles出去太早了一点，所以Erik点点头。多了解他一点会是个好主意。“是啊。只是一点关于物理的问题，如果你可以教的话。”

“当然可以。”Charles从门边向后退了一步。“进来坐吧。”

比起坐在Charles对面，Erik直接坐进了Charles旁边的一张椅子。他看了一眼桌上散落的纸张，有一些看上去像是科学杂志上的文章，别的像是从各种书上扫描下来的页面。

“抱歉这么乱，”Charles说，坐下的时候归拢了那堆纸张。“我在等着学生过来的时候会工作一阵子。”

“你每个周二都来这？”Erik问。

Charles点头回应。“周二还有周四，三点到五点。我以前周五也来，但是我的时间表最近有点排不过来了。”他清理出一块地方，把他的背包扔到桌子那头，然后把笔记本打开到空白的一页。“你有什么具体想要了解的问题吗？”

 

仔细思考了一会儿，Erik回答，“流体力学，”尽管他流体力学学得非常好以至于睡着了都能解题。不过，当Charles让他写出几个标准公式时，他还是假装想了一会儿，然后故意写错一两个变量。写完之后，Charles从他手中拿过纸看了一遍。他毫不费力地迅速改正了错误的地方，几乎没有停顿就一眼看了出来。他很厉害，Erik有些惊讶地想着。他甚至完全不需要查书来验证。

“你也并不坏嘛，”Charles改完之后这么说。他把纸推回Erik面前。“记住这些等式的话会让你事半功倍的。这个我没法再帮你。你想要试着做些习题吗？”

Erik耸耸肩。“当然。”然后他突然想到了什么，迟疑了一下。“你是怎么收费的？按小时算吗？”

Charles略带吃惊地看了他一眼，“我不收钱。这是免费的。”

“这样。那你不介意我再多待一会儿吧？”Erik让自己露出一点困惑的神色。“留下来做些习题？”

“当然不介意，”Charles毫不迟疑地说。“反正我现在也没什么事。”

 

他注意到Charles的视线在他脸上停留了许久，而且还咬着下唇防止笑出声来。他刚刚进来十五分钟，Charles就开始盯着他了。他甚至不需要花上整个学期就能把他带上床。事实上，他甚至怀疑是不是今晚就可以完成任务了。

Charles写下了几道流体力学方面的题目，然后Erik假装冥思苦想。过了几分钟，Charles把椅子拉近了一点，这样他就可以侧过身子来指出Erik做错的地方。当他们的膝盖相碰的时候，Erik僵住了，然后迅速看了Charles一眼，想知道是不是应该移开。但Charles并没有移走。相反，他又靠近了些，他的双眼在回到纸上的问题之前先瞟了Erik几秒。Erik深呼吸，继续写着，但他花了一些力气才阻止自己吻上那双唇。他们坐得如此之近，以至于Erik只需要转过头往前挪一两英寸就可以碰到。很明显Charles想要这样；他一直微笑着，尽管Erik并没有说什么好笑东西，并且他对Erik投来的快速一瞥完全不含蓄。他们之间只剩下一点点距离了，Erik想。他可以现在就倒下去。他可以把手放在Charles的膝盖上，然后揉捏他的大腿，向上抚摸，再向上，直到——

 

Charles猝然一动，整个身子都从Erik旁边退缩开去，他的腿给Erik带来的压力立刻消失了。他对上Erik的视线，表情里充满了惊疑的、被逗乐的神色。“喔，你这样实在是太直接了。”

 

Erik眨眨眼，非常困惑。“什么？”

Charles放下了笔，“对不起，我应该一开始就告诉你：我是个变种人。”

“我知道。”

“你知道？”

“我听说了，”Erik回答他。

“哦，”Charles看上去有些困惑。“通常人们的反应都更为惊讶。”

“我为什么要惊讶？”Erik抬起手，令Charles的钢笔飘了起来。手指稍微扭动了一下，让它在空中旋转，在看到Charles瞪大了双眼的时候感到一阵愉悦的骄傲。

“我差点忘了。你也是个变种人，不是吗？”Charles呼出一口气，听上去非常开心。

 

Erik沉默地把笔操纵到他面前，直到他伸出手，于是让它掉进他的掌心里。当他温暖的手指抓住金属笔杆的时候，Charles笑了，他的眼睛因为好奇而亮了起来，就好像Erik刚才移动的是一座大楼而不是一只小小的写字用具。“那太赞了！你能做什么，Telekinesis（隔空移动）吗？”

“不，金属。我能感知到周围的金属，并且移动它们。”

“那简直太了不起了！”

Charles听上去由衷地敬畏。Erik不得不控制住自己，集中注意力。于是他说，部分是为了让对话继续下去，部分出于真正的好奇，“那你的能力是什么？”

“哦，”Charles含糊地指着自己的脑袋。“我是个Telepath。”

Erik僵住了。“一个……“

“心灵感应者。”Charles的语调带上了一点犹疑不定。“你知道的，我可以读到你的思想。那就是为什么刚才——当你正想着要摸我的时候——它让我震惊了。”他的眼睛小心翼翼地望着Erik。“我明白人们在心灵感应者周围会很不舒服，而且完全理解，当然，如果你也觉得不舒服的话……”

 

仍然，他的声音里藏有一线希望，一丝期冀。Erik知道在这个人类主宰的社会里面，变种人有多艰难。即便多年来变种人在平权方面逐渐取得了些进步，即便在全社会上对于变种人的容忍和接受度越来越高，那些对于X基因的歧视还是无处不在。但不管变种人多么努力远离人类社会，心灵感应者永远是人们最避之唯恐不及的。这是有理由的：一想到有人可以毫无限制地侵入别人的思想，简直太可怕了。在Emma身上，Erik已经得到了人们怎么对待心灵感应者的第一手资料。她总是被大家疏远，永远被防备，永远被不信任地监视。这大概就是她不管怎么吵架最后都会回到Sebastian身边的原因；他，起码从来不会因为她的变种能力而不平等待她。这是Sebastian的一个优点，Erik想着。他总是平等对待每一个变种人。

 

Erik并不太喜欢心灵感应者。他和Emma有着磕磕绊绊的友谊，主要是因为她完全是Sebastian圈子里不可或缺的一员而且很难回避她。她声称自己会把感应能力降到最低，但是Erik总有种感觉，他并不真的相信她，可他的确也没有威胁过他或是过分侵犯他的隐私，至少据他所知是这样的。她上周甚至答应陪他去珠宝店，因为他给母亲挑礼物需要女人的一点意见。不过，他依然跟她保持一定的距离。

 

正如每个人很可能跟Charles也保持着一定的距离。心灵感应能力是个耻辱，Erik见过很多Emma的朋友一旦知道了她的能力就和她断绝了关系。他好奇Charles这样失去了多少朋友，因为他的变种能力。

Erik回望着Charles。他的确对心灵感应很不舒服，是的。他当然如此。但他知道Charles想听什么，于是他装出了一个笑容，“不，没关系的。”

一个小小的、回应性的微笑在Charles的唇角漾开。“你确定吗？我是说，我会尽量远离大家的思想。我刚才看到你的想法的唯一原因是因为我碰到了你。肢体接触会让思维更加容易传递。但是我会努力控制的。”

他听上去充满了痛苦地真诚，就好像此刻他除了想让Erik相信他，别的一无所求。于是Erik点点头，谨慎地问道，“你保证不会读我的大脑？”

感觉到他的接受，Charles笑了。“当然。你的想法只属于你自己。没有你的允许，我永远不会去窥探。”

Erik不让他的微笑浮起一点波澜，尽管他此刻正努力放空思绪。“行。”

“行吗？”愉悦的、释然的光彩照亮了Charles的表情。“这是我目前为止接受到的最好反应之一，针对我的心灵感应能力。通常，人们都很防备，你知道吗？”

_这个嘛。_ Erik不由自主地想， _我是有原因的。_ 这个想法刚浮现出来，他就赶紧挥走了它，偷偷瞥了Charles的脸去看他的反应。但Charles友好的微笑并没有变化。也许他完全没有听到。也许他真的没有读Erik的大脑。

又或者他只是有一张Erik见过的最强的扑克脸。以防万一，Erik还是尽力不去想Sebastian相关的任何事情。

 

“你的心灵感应能力和我没什么关系，”他说，重新拿起笔在纸页的下端写下伯努利公式。“这里是v还是v的平方？”

Charles用一种无法读懂的表情望了他好一阵子。然后，唇边浮起一丝微笑，他低头看着纸页回答。“是v平方。还有别忘了两边除以二。”

 

他们又花了半小时解决习题，慢慢地推进到难一点的题目，在Erik假装刚弄懂简单的概念之后。Charles一直用余光看着他，并且比正常的距离坐得更近。他讲了一堆糟糕的物理学冷笑话，还说Erik的字写得“棒极了”。Erik简直无法憋住笑容了。 _棒极了_ 。真的吗？他的嗤笑引起了一阵煞有介事的演讲，说“棒极了”是一个不管何时何地用都很合适的形容词，即使这夸奖过于直率。当Erik再次大笑的时候，Charles更用力地盯着他，虽然那双眼背后并没有热度，只是那种有幽默感的假装怒气。他喜欢Erik。这太明显了，然后Erik想， _这简直轻而易举。_

 

他们一定是已经周旋了一个小时左右。Charles的余光变得越来越不含蓄，盯的时间也越来越长。不止一次，他看上去似乎要开口说些什么，但是在那之前他就考虑了一下然后闭上了嘴。满意地等待着时机，Erik专心于手边的习题，一开始假装缓慢地解题，最后变得无聊了就迅速做完。当他写完Charles给他的最后一个问题，他抬起头，发现Charles正专心地望着他，眼睛闪闪发亮。没有说一个字，Erik上前用力地吻住了他。

 

Charles立刻往后一倒，差点从椅子上摔下来。“ _什么_ ——”

Erik上前去，摸着他的膝头。“来嘛。你一直都在看我。别对我说你不想要这个。”

“Erik！”他听上去很反感。忽略了他，Erik将手滑上Charles的大腿，向着他的胯部进发。当他把两只手指探入Charles裤腰的时候，Charles从座位上跳起，大张着双眼。“你在干什么？”

他看上去几乎是失望的。Erik有些迷惑地眨眨眼，“你一直都在看我。你想要的……那难道不是……”

“不。”Charles仓促地严词拒绝，明白了他没说出口的话。“那不是……”他深吸一口气，眉毛惊骇得皱起。“对不起，难道你对任何盯着你看超过五秒钟的人都会这么做吗？”

被他尖刻的语气所困惑，Erik慢慢摇了摇头。“不，当然不是。我只是……”他想他一定是误读了Charles。他误会了吗？整件事都理解错了？

Charles站起身，开始整理桌子，把他的笔记本和钢笔都扫进背包。Erik看着他，一脸不解。当桌上只剩下Erik刚刚写过的草稿纸的时候，Charles把书包甩上肩头，走向了门口。他打开门，转过身来说到，听上去明显收到了羞辱，“很高兴认识你，Erik。我欢迎你再来，如果你真的有问题要解决的话。但如果你只是找一个炮友，那你还是去别处吧。祝你好运。”

 

说完，他就离开了。Erik在他身后目瞪口呆了长长的一分钟，想着刚才到底发生了什么。事情本来是按照计划进行的。他遇到了Charles，进行了谈话，一起度过了大概一个小时，看到了Charles有兴趣的暗示。他做出了行动然后Charles……冷酷地拒绝了他。Erik记得自己从没有被这样冷落过。他本以为自己主动的话，Charles就会顺从他，结果Charles推开了他，还跑了。搞什么鬼？

 

他长叹了一口气，一只手抓着头发。看上去他得重新制定策略了。

也许这个赌约比他想象中的还要难赢一点。

 

**

 

周四下午，Erik驻扎在图书馆自习室的外面，等待Charles的出现。他发现了一堆散落在书架旁的回形针，让它们绕着他展开的手指飞舞。那平稳的转动很催眠，他几乎快靠着墙睡着了。就在他睡着之前，他感觉到某人的金属手表在靠近，那人从书架形成的长长走廊中走下，转了个弯，笔直地朝Charles周二待的那间教室走去。只过了片刻，Charles就出现在视线里，从书架后浮现出来，抱着一大堆书。

 

让回形针都落到地上，Erik立刻从墙边直起身来，走上前去。当Charles看见他的时候，停住了脚步，眯起眼睛。“Erik.”

“Charles.”Erik拿过了那堆书最上面两本看上去最重的，“来，让我帮你。你是要进去吗？”他指了下那间自习室。

Charles迟疑了一下，然后点点头。Erik在他之前走进去，把书放在桌上，而Charles也把自己那堆放下。Charles把包丢到地上，发出一声沉重的响声。然后他站在那里，好一会儿，用一种虽然防备但也好奇的眼光看着Erik。

最后，他开口，“你今天来这里干什么？”

 

Erik手一挥，关上了门。然后他摆出了他能做到的最忏悔的表情，说，“我想要道歉。很明显，我周二的时候误解了你。”

“误解了我。”Charles拉出最近的一张椅子坐了下来。他等着，直到Erik也在桌子对面坐下，才交叉双臂，用疑问的眼光盯着他。“到底是什么让你以为我想要跟你做那事？”

Erik皱起眉头。“你一直在看我。而且当我们膝盖相碰时，你也没有躲开。”那些在Erik心里可是毫无疑问的暗示了。暗示Charles也是有 _兴趣_ 的。

但Charles摇摇头。“听着，Erik，我不是那个意思。我承认，我有点……”他转开了视线，脸上浮起一抹浅红。“我 _的确_ 是在调情，但不是因为我想让你吻我，或者……或者是摸我。不是那样。”

Erik无法掩饰他的迷惑。那调情还能有什么 _含义_ ？

Charles叹了口气，用手抹了一下脸。“我很抱歉让你以为我……如果我给出的是那种印象的话。但那不是我想要的。”

“那你 _想要_ 什么？”Erik问，一头雾水。

“我只是……”Charles短促地笑了一声。“我更希望你会约我去喝咖啡之类的。或者至少是要我的电话号码。”

 

他的头脑因为惊讶而一片空白。咖啡？像一个约会吗？

“很明显，我完全搞错了。”Charles继续说。他弯下腰来打开背包，拿出了他的笔记本、钢笔，然后把它们都放在桌面上。他的语调变得冷酷了一点，“而你也是，完全搞错了。像我之前说的，如果你是在找个炮友的话，得去别的地方找了。”

Erik认真思考了好一会儿。然后他不假思索地说，“那你想要和我喝咖啡吗？”

 

Charles停住了。“什么？”

“咖啡，”Erik重复。他越想，越觉得这是个好主意。现在就放弃是绝不可能的，那意味着赌约作废，而Erik从没放弃过任何东西。如果直接的方式行不通的话，他很愿意尝试Charles的路线。“你什么时候有空？”

Charles瞪着他。“我……什么？”

“现在怎么样？”

“现在？不，不行。我刚刚到这里。”

“来嘛，”Erik花言巧语。“你可以请假一节课。几条街外就有一家很不错的咖啡店。”他努力挤出一个鼓励的、热情的微笑，“他们的拿铁很不错。”

 

有一会儿，Charles只是站在那里盯着他，显然很困惑。终于，他说，“你真的想去喝咖啡？”

Erik点头。“是。来吧，我请你。”

他担心了一秒，怕Charles会拒绝。他现在在读Erik的大脑吗？他还因为周二发生的事情而心生芥蒂吗？但随后，一个略有些犹豫的微笑出现在Charles脸上。“那好吧，”他吹了声口哨。“我想应该没问题。让我先发短信给我的学生，让他们知道我不在这。”

 

“好的。”Erik笑得更开了，从桌边让开，与此同时Charles在飞快地发着短信和收拾东西。然后他想要拿起那堆书，但Erik阻止了他，自己扛了起来。他低头看了一眼书名，然后问道，“这些是做什么用的？”

“为我的博士论文做研究，”Charles回复。“事实上，是生物物理学。”

对了。Charles正在读PHD。Erikl面上浮现出的惊讶和钦佩可没有一点虚假。“Hank告诉我你在读你的第二个博士学位了。”

Charles点点头，然后带头走出了自习室。“没错。”

“那你是个天才了。”

Charles大笑起来，“Hank喜欢这么叫我，对。但他和我一样聪明。他只是有时候跟人交流很困难。很害羞的类型，你知道？他十六岁就从杜克毕业了。”

 

Hank并不是Erik关心的对象。“那你呢？”

“什么？”

“你是在哪毕业的？”

“喔。哈佛。后来去耶鲁读了第一个博士，然后到了这里。”

二十岁。 _才二十岁_ ，他就已经从哈佛毕业，拿到了耶鲁的博士学位，然后又在这里读第二个。Erik轻微甩了下脑袋。“你太……有点太聪明，跟我讲话太浪费了，我想，”他最后说。

Charles大笑。“别担心，Erik，我会正常讲话的。”他的笑容在他们走下楼梯，来到第一层的时候变得更加明亮。“真的，我只是学得认真，而且很幸运有个好记性罢了。”

“但那还是……”难以置信？不可思议？“……太酷了。你第一个博士是什么专业？”

“遗传学，”Charles回答，“我一直对那很感兴趣，因为一些显而易见的原因。”

Erik迅速地瞟了他一眼。“关于你的心灵感应……”

Charles补充完整他的疑问。“我没有读你的大脑，如果那是你想问的问题的话。我有些原则，你知道。”

“原则？”

“我不会不经过你的同意就读你的大脑。有时候我会不小心滑过，然后我就会道歉。但我永远不会主动侵犯你的隐私。”

 

Emma从来没有这样保证过。她对于运用她的感应能力毫不害羞，也从无歉意。但Charles在这里，却是自愿地限制自己。Erik想知道他到底为什么要这么做。如果Erik天生具有心灵感应能力的话，他一定会随心所欲地使用。但也可能，这只是Charles的小花招：对人们申明他有原则，让他们放松警惕，然后就无声无息地潜入他们的大脑，就像是夜晚的黑影一样。不，Erik不会被这些空洞的保证骗到的。他在Charles身边的时候会小心自己的思想，努力关闭自己的大脑。

“很好，”他大声地说。“谢谢。”

 

Charles看了他一眼。“通常人们都会多虑，不会完全相信我的话。”

Erik耸耸肩。“我听到你说的了。虽然我并不确定你会遵守。”

Charles大笑。“那好吧。这不是我见过的最糟反应。来，把书放在柜台上，等会我再来拿。”

Erik照做了，然后等着Charles跟柜台后的图书管理员简短地聊了一会儿。她很年轻，大概二十多岁，而且一眼就能看出她对Charles很有点意思。当她扫描书然后把它们放进旁边的手推车里面时，她的眼睛一直离不开他。而且当他问到一本他预约的书，她先朝他温暖地微笑，然后才去后面的房间里查看那本书是不是被人还回来了。

 

Erik抬起一边眉毛。“她喜欢你。”

“确实。”Charles赞同。

“那你……？“

“怎么？”Charles顺着他的视线看向那女孩，然后笑出声来。“不。她对我来讲年纪大了点。我们只是进行毫无害处的调情而已，就这样。”

对她来讲可不是这样，Erik想，但他没说别的话。假如Charles不准备抓住这个机会和这个美丽的，主动的女人发展点什么的话，Erik完全不会介入。似乎有点浪费，不过至少这样的话，这姑娘就不会成为竞争对手了。

 

过了几分钟，她回来了，然后抱歉地告诉Charles似乎他想要的那本书目前仍然没有库存。他谢了她，露出一个灿烂的微笑，让她红了脸目送他离开。

 

Erik古怪地瞥了他一眼，“你为什么那么做？”

Charles把手插进口袋里，因为他们已经到了室外。“做什么？”他问，试着把被风吹乱的头发整理一下。

 

“调情，但却不进行下一步。”Janos是怎么形容他的，一个该死的调情高手？Erik开始觉得这有可能是真的了。

Charles表情很疑惑。“无害的调情，我说过了。我只是想友好点。”

“到处拈花惹草？这就是友好？”

Charles停住了。“我没有到处拈花惹草。”

Erik也停下来脚步，嘲弄地说。“那刚才在图书馆是怎么回事？”

“Jane是我的朋友，”Charles回答，皱起眉头。“我只是自然地……我并不是想要表示什么。像我之前说的，我只是对人友好。”

“那星期二的事呢？”Erik强调。

“呃，我现在正在进行下一步啊，不是吗？”Charles显然被弄糊涂了。

 

不，他不是，至少不是Erik想要的方式。但是一起喝咖啡无疑是前进了一大步。所以Erik只是耸耸肩，结束了这个话题。他们走在街道上的时候，他还能感觉到Charles的困惑，但他们让对话自然消失了。Erik沉默地带路，来到一个安静地位于披萨店和学校纪念品店之间的小咖啡馆。它像往常一样满是人，但他们还是成功挤了进去，并且在角落巨大的、五颜六色的棕榈树彩灯下面抢到了一张桌子。

 

“你待在这里占着，我去排队买饮料，”Erik在Charles在左侧椅子上坐下的时候说道。“你想喝什么？”

Charles越过他的肩膀看向柜台上方用粉笔写的菜单。“我要……一杯摩卡，谢谢。多少钱？”

他开始掏钱包，但Erik摇了摇头。“我来买。待在这里。”

他赶在Charles抗议之前就转身去排队了。他前面大概有十来个人，但他知道这里的员工工作很快也很有效率，所以用不着等太久。他拿出手机来看时间，然后发现收到了一条Azazel发来的短信。

 

_你是不是还没跟那孩子说上话呢_

 

Erik笑了。跟他说话？他现在正他妈在和他约会呢。忙着呢。待会聊，他回复。如果运气好的话，他很快就会和Charles更多的事。这个约会总该有些进展，不是吗？毫无疑问会有个不可避免的结果，而唯一的问题就是去他的还是去Charles的住处。最好是Charles的。这样才能防止Sebastian那帮人闯进来。

 

在他点好饮料，付完钱，端到桌子之前，Charles已经拿出了他的笔记本，开始潦草地写下什么。当Erik坐在他对面的时候，他抬起头来，接过Erik递来的摩卡，笑着跟他道谢。

“你在写什么？”过了一会儿，Erik问，歪过头试图读懂那些颠倒的字。

Charles不好意思地笑了。“这很傻。我有点太投入了。”

“讲讲。”

Charles咬了下嘴唇，然后把笔记本转了个角度，推到桌子另一头。Erik喝了口咖啡，然后开始浏览Charles写的东西。他看见的字句让他的眉毛惊讶地皱起。“这是……”

 

“一篇驳论。”Charles解释道，把钢笔随意搁在桌上。“你知道学校里有个组织——兄弟会？”

他知道吗？Erik差点笑出声来。但他只是慢慢地点头，“是，我可能听说过一点。”

“会员仅限于变种人，”Charles说。“全是分裂派的。他们希望将变种人完全从人类社会中剥离。他们在学校里有一份报纸。”

“Manifesto（宣言，申明）”

“没错。”Charles做了个鬼脸。“与其说是宣言，倒不如说是小报。他们对国家大事夸大其词，危言耸听，扭曲事实来印证他们的观点。从这学期刚开始，我就开始读他们的文章了。都是写得很烂的东西。难怪学生会这么反对学生对变种人问题进行辩论了，因为学校里竟然存在这么偏颇的文章。”

 

Erik不得不咬紧牙关才阻止自己吐出他脑海中想到的第一句话。所以Charles是个合并派的。好吧，真他妈棒极了。Erik的一部分自己想要立刻站起来走掉，他没有耐心跟那些推动共存的人们说话，那些家伙天真到以为这样的一种政策是可行的。他很困惑为什么人们看不到不可避免的未来：变种人在数量和力量上都变得更加强大，人们的恐惧和愤怒逐渐加深，然后怨恨会导致暴力。强制隔离是能够保护变种人的唯一方法。他们必须得在人类针对他们之前主动分离。Sebastian已经向Erik展示了事实，就在他四年前邀请Erik进入他的圈子的时候。有时候Erik觉得兄弟会里面的成员是学校里唯一明智的变种人。但是现在Charles坐在这里，对他们鄙视地皱起鼻子。

 

他花了一点力气才保持语调平稳。“所以你在写一篇反驳的文章？”

Charles点头，没有注意到Erik下巴的突然收紧。“每篇文章下面都有评论的区域。我本不想写任何东西，但是后来我想——为什么不呢？我有观点，而且有权利去分享它。当然，目前为止我读到的评论都是一致赞扬Manifesto和兄弟会的。我怀疑他们是否接受反对意见。如果不行的话，我总可以把它发到校报上，那里至少给人批评的权利。”

Erik用鼻子慢慢地呼出一口气，“那你到底是反对什么观点呢？”

Charles笑了。“哦，别让我开始滔滔不绝。针对分裂派和合并派，我可以写出一整篇博士论文。Manifesto上面的很多观点都是来源于Benjamin Dalworth的文章。我不明白为什么，因为他完全就是一个反面例子。”

Erik咬紧了牙齿。好吧。理智一点。他可以保持冷静的。“对一些人来说，Dalworth是个英雄。”

“一个英雄？”Charles的语气变得尖锐起来。“他炸毁了一栋政府大楼，杀了五十七个人。”

“五十七个研究人员，”Erik更正，他的手用力捏住了杯子，几乎要在表面留下裂缝。“那些人参与了针对变种人的实验。”

“那从来没有被证明过。”

“有文件，”Erik迅速地说。“有变种DNA的样本！”

“但是没有变种人，”Charles回击。“那些样本可能是从别的地方拿来的，医院，血库——”

Erik从嘴里挤出一个讥笑。“或者从变种人身上。”

 

他知道那些故事，就好像是他自己身上发生的一样。他从十三岁起就开始读到，就在通过了变种人登记法案（Mutant Registration Act, MRA）之后，全国各地就出现难以解释的变种人失踪事件，然后他开始将一切线索联系起来，就像大家一样，就像Dalworth一样。在爆炸案之后，公众之间涌现了一片反对变种人的浪潮。混乱持续了几天，街上爆发了骚乱，政府试着重拾秩序。当时Edie带着Erik藏了起来，远离学校，不敢让他出门。他们在客厅里待了整整一周，关注着电视上的报道，等待着是否会有一场战争。

 

但最终，事情平息了下来。政府下令调查，结果引出了没人预料到的证据。Dalworth所袭击的那座建筑里设立了很多针对X基因的研究实验室。在废墟中，发现了变种人的血液样本，还有关于变种人病例的详细文件。但是那里并没有变种人。官方报道猜测那些研究人员是从医院或者血库非法采集的样本，但Erik和其他很多人都知道真相。那些失踪的变种人不可能自己绑架自己，而MRA让他们很容易被追踪，很容易被抓到。Dalworth猜到了前因后果，于是他奋力去打败他们，去揭露事实。但他依然被定性为恐怖分子，被谴责，被那些人类和合并派的变种人。Sebastian总是厌恶地说那是个耻辱，因为一个为变种人种族做了好事的英雄居然被如此普遍地憎恨。而Erik觉得他说的对。

 

“没有证据，”Charles强调，眉头皱得更深。“在这个国家，除非被证明有罪，人们就是无辜的。那些研究人员或许有罪，因为他们非法取用样本。但他们不应该为此死去。”

“如果他们真的是在变种人身上做实验呢？”Erik问，“如果他们真的从街上绑架变种人，然后把他们关在笼子里做测试呢？”

“那他们就是错的，”Charles坚定地说，“而且他们应当根据法律受到惩罚。 _根据法律_ 。不是像Dalworth做的那样。他做的那件事永远不会是正确的。”

 

“那要花多久才能让政府采取行动？”Erik问。他耗费了青少年时期一半的精力用在研究这件事上面。他进入大学的时候，心中充满了重重谜团，而Sebastian帮忙理顺了它们，让它们变得条理清楚。是Sebastian给了他信仰。Charles所说的每一个字，Erik都曾经在寻求真相的过程中自己辩驳过，“要不是Dalworth没有通过那种方式来吸引公众注意，需要多久那些研究才会停止？还有多少变种人会失踪？”

“那从未被证实——”

“那些失踪案例，在Dalworth的袭击之后戏剧化地减少了，”Erik打断他。“从每天3800人降到了1200人。而这些只是官方数字，谁知道实际上有多少变种人因为MRA而被掳走？”

 

Charles摇摇头。“歪曲的数据。并非所有的失踪案件都该归罪于非法研究，即使他们真的跟这有关。这些失踪数字中有一半以上都是误以为失踪其实是出走了的儿童。而且那些批评MRA成了捕捉变种人工具的人们，笼统地把法案通过之前的失踪数量和通过之后的数目混了起来。抛开这个数字不谈的话，MRA实际上对于变种人失踪案的影响微乎其微。毕竟那些登记的数据应当是保密的。”

“ _应当_ 保密，”Erik嘲弄地说。“政府做出的保证并不足以让人信服。”

 

Charles盯着他，很久很久，脸上露出难以解读的表情。Erik愤怒地回瞪他，感觉到金属制的椅子腿都随着自己的怒气微微颤动起来。Charles会怎么想呢？他会允许一个人类的政府控制他的思想和行动吗，以真正“合并派的方式？”他周二的时候看不出来像个容易被左右的人，但是合并派一直臭名昭著，因为他们对于 _妥协_ 的渴望。妥协就意味着失败，Erik轻蔑地想。再无其他。

 

“你是兄弟会的一员，对不对？”Charles终于开口，眼中思绪万千。

 

Erik僵住了。该死。他本该来诱惑Charles，而不是跟他吵架。这本该是个约会，只是轻松愉快地聊聊咖啡。见鬼，怎么会转变成了一个针对政治、人类和变种人冲突的辩论？现在Charles知道他的立场了，显然是Charles的完全对立面。所以这一切就到此为止了，Charles很可能找个借口离开，留下Erik一人坚守着分裂派的理想，也切断Erik赢得赌约的所有希望。

 

Erik体内的一部分想着终于解脱了真好。但更大的一部分因为想到失去一切而痛苦，因为不得不面对Sebastian和其他人的嘲笑并且跟他们解释发生了什么，他是怎么输的。他输掉了母亲的 _项链_ 。

 

但令他吃惊的是，Charles皱眉的表情突然转变成一个微笑，拂去了他脸上反对的阴霾。“我一直想要跟兄弟会的成员对话。和你们当中的一个面对面聊聊，弄懂你们的思维。很有趣的辩论，不是吗？你有很好的观点，你甚至还引用了数据。你知道我有多久没有遇到别人在争论的时候引用数据了吗？”

 

Erik目瞪口呆。“这……”

Charles因为他的表情而大笑起来。“怎么？你不会以为我会离开吧？一阵风似地冲出门外？”看到Erik一言不发，Charles睁大了眼睛。“Erik，我是个成年人。我完全能够和别人理性地讨论事情，而不会在他们和我持不同意见的时候大发雷霆。”

 

“你实在是……太成熟了。”Erik不得不说。他见过类似的争论最后以暴力结束。他见过，也参与过那些争斗。他甚至和Sebastian在监狱的临间度过了难忘的一晚，两人都是鼻青脸肿。但他从来没遇到过像Charles一样的人，像他一样欢迎挑战和辩论的人。

 

当他们来得及再说话之前，Charles的手机响了。他从口袋里掏出手机，低头看了眼短信，然后递给Erik一个抱歉的微笑。“真对不起，但是我们得先结束了。我妹妹又在新搬的公寓里出了点问题。说实话，她可能连自己插冰箱电源都做不到，这是她依赖我活了十一年的结果。现在她搬出去自己住了，但基本什么事都不太会。”Charles站了起来，将椅子推进去，然后整理好自己的东西。“谢谢你的咖啡，Erik，还有这场谈话。我真的很开心。”

 

“好的。”Erik说着，也站起身。“嗯……”他该怎么做才能防止一切到此为止呢？他下一步应该自然地做什么才能让他们离上床更近一步，或者起码是离下一次见面更近一步？

 

最后，是Charles替他决定了。他拿出钢笔，抓住Erik的手，在他的掌心写下一串数字。“听着，我很愿意和你再聊天，Erik。你知道的，听听你对于变种人和人类关系的看法。发短信给我，或者有空打个电话。”

“行，”Erik说，被Charles的手指压在他皮肤上的温暖触感弄得有些分神，“我会的。”

“很好。我很期待。”Charles松开了手，背起书包，一只手拿起几乎还没来得及喝的摩卡，“我会再跟你见面的，Erik。”

“再见。”

 

Erik望着他，直到他的身影消失在门后，然后沿着街道追踪着他的腕表，感觉它转过街角。当那金属的信号微弱到再也无处可寻，他终于回过神来，低头看向手心的号码，有一点恍惚。他刚才和Charles激烈地辩论了一番，他暴露了自己是兄弟会成员，那正是Charles十分反对并且还在写文章抨击的——但他还是得到了Charles的电话？

 

他的手机响了一声，他拿起来，发现是Azazel的短信： _还在忙？_

_不，_ 他回复。 _事实上我刚跟_ _Charles_ _聊完。_

有一瞬间的停顿。然后： _不会吧？（_ _No shit !_ _）发生了什么！_

到底发生了什么？这并不是他所期望的那种约会，毫无疑问。完全不是。但也不算完全失败，因为Charles最后给他留了电话。尽管，他还是很疑惑为什么Charles要这么做。他们发生了一场冲突，纯粹而简单。而且因为某些无法理解的原因，Charles似乎很喜欢这样。

 

叹了口气，他回复短信：完全没头绪。 _（_ _No fucking idea_ _）_

 

**

 

下一周，校报评论版登出的一篇短文吸引了所有人的注意。至少，它获得了Sebastian的注意，推而广之还有兄弟会里的所有成员。Sebastian读了一遍又一遍，然后愤怒地撕成了两半，对于校园里居然有这么 _无知胆大_ 的人而火冒三丈。当他在客厅里发表激烈演说的时候，Erik拿起一份校报回到自己的房间，关起门，趴在床上看完了那篇文章。

 

这篇稿子很短，几乎只占了栏目的一半，但简明扼要，并且犀利地抨击了Manifesto上的观点。作者是匿名的，但是Erik知道是谁写了它。

几乎没有迟疑，他拿出了手机，滑到以C开头的联系人。他在得到Charles的电话之后就立刻存了下来，现在它就在目录里，CHARLES XAVIER.他并没有把这个告诉Sebastian或者其他人。他觉得，这只是一个微不足道的胜利，不需要过于兴奋。现在，他新建了一条短信页面，然后停了下来，思考他该说什么。

 

终于，他打出， _读了你在报纸上写的东西。_ 在他还没来得及再次思考之前，他就点击了发送，然后把手机放到一旁。

两分钟还没过，它就滴地一声收到回复。 _是_ _Erik_ _吗？_

哦对了，Charles还不知道他的号码。 _是的。_

他还没把手机放下，回复又来了。 _你好，_ _Erik_ _！你怎么想？_

Erik看了一眼那篇文章。第一次读到它，只是觉得愤怒。但看第二遍的时候，他强迫自己客观一点。毕竟他是个成年人了，就像Charles一样。他能够接受各种观点，而不会觉得被冒犯。在从头到尾读了第二次之后，他发现Charles的观点还是有些道理在的，即使只有一点儿。他或许不会赞同他的意见，但他觉得自己可以看到Charles有条有理的分析。

 

_有趣，_ 他回复。

Charles闪电般神速。 _有趣？好的那种？_

他不能说好。他毕竟不喜欢Charles所说的话。 _有趣。就这样。_

_不可能就这样。我很希望听听你的意见。你今天下午有时间吗？_

Erik的心脏停跳了一拍。又一个约会？他怎么会这么幸运？ _当然。_

_那么咖啡？_ _4_ _点在上次的地方？_

他看了一眼时间。现在2：36. _听上去不错。_

_棒。待会见。_

 

之后想要专心于学习几乎不可能。Erik把Charles的文章再读了一遍，听着门外传来Sebastian对合并派难以忍受的咒骂，然后用能力拉开了背包拉链，让里面的笔记本电脑飘了出来，将它放在床上。他打开电脑，浏览了一些网页，研究了一下MRA法案，Dalworth的审判，还有最近一些关于变种人的政策。前两项他已经很熟悉了，但还是快速看了一些摘要来恢复印象。最后一项他一直在关注，但并没有深入了解。他读了不少文章，粗略看了一个与其说是提供信息到不如说充斥了人类和变种人相互攻击的讨论版，然后做了一些笔记。

 

然后他停住了。他到底在干什么？他刚刚真的在认真地做研究吗，为一个本应该只是赢得赌注的垫脚石的所谓约会？他根本不需要准备什么，只需要抓住机会，诱使Charles爬上他的床。他完全不需要像这样准备，做笔记还有思考该怎么应对Charles的观点。他本不该试着去说服Charles任何事，除了脱下裤子。

 

没什么，他想了一会儿以后轻松了下来。准备充分总不是坏事，反正他已经做完了研究。如果运气好的话，Charles可能会被Erik的努力所震惊，也许会邀请Erik回他家继续讨论，从那开始，到上床就只剩一小步了。Erik清楚自己可以引诱Charles，只需要时间。他只需要一个契机。

3：45分的时候，他套上一件运动衫离开房间。不知为何，Sebastian在自己的房间里，大概依然在发火，只不过现在变成自己在生闷气。Azazel和Janos不见踪影，但是他们的钥匙不见了，所以Erik推测他们应该出去了。他走出大门，走下楼梯。气温一夜之间又降低了，冷到应该带围巾和手套。Erik完全没想到要带。他纠结是要开车还是步行，最后决定承受寒冷走去校园的另一头。

 

当他到达咖啡馆的时候，他的手都冻麻了，脸几乎毫无知觉。当他走进咖啡馆的时候感觉到一阵扑面而来的暖意。它依然跟往常一样拥挤，他扫视着人群，看到之前坐的位置已经被人占了。他皱起眉头，拿出手机，但他还没来得及找到Charles的名字，就感觉到一只温暖的手握紧了他的上臂。

“Erik！”Charles的脸被冻得有些微微发红，眼睛闪闪发亮。“我试着找位子，但都满了。你不介意我们外带咖啡吧？”

Erik摇头。“你想去哪里？”

Charles耸耸肩。“我建议在校园里走走，但天气有点儿冷。当然，除非你不敢。”

Erik挑起一边眉毛。“这是个挑战吗？”

“那你愿意接受挑战吗？”Charles咧嘴一笑，迅速地审视了他一眼。“你连手套都没带。”

“我没事。”当他们靠近柜台的时候，Erik掏出了钱包。“你还想来杯摩卡吗？”

Charles摇摇头，手里拿着自己的钱包。“收起来吧，今天我来请客。你想要什么？上次你喝的哪一种？”

他想要抗议，毕竟他正试着追求Charles，而付钱买饮料是起码的。但Charles瞪了他一会儿，就好像不许他抗争一样。所以他咽回了反对的话，回答道。“黑咖啡。”

Charles笑了起来，“我早该猜到的。”

 

他们点了单，Charles付的钱，然后拿着饮料推开门走到寒冷的室外。当寒风吹过的时候，Erik竖起了外套的领子，手紧握着塑料杯子来保持温暖。而Charles看上去似乎不像Erik那么为严寒而烦恼。大概是因为他穿着Erik目之所及的两件厚毛衣，还戴着一条厚实的红围巾，一双无指手套。Erik伸出手拨弄了一下围巾上不太平整的地方，它的粗劣手工和Charles整洁的外表形成了鲜明对比。

“你从哪买的？”他问，努力忍住笑。

Charles低头看了一眼。“这个吗？我妹妹织的。几年前她一时兴起喜欢上了编织。我知道看上去不太漂亮，但真的超级暖和。来，戴上试试。”

“不要，”Erik努力挣扎，但Charles已经立刻解下了围巾，紧紧地围在Erik的颈间。他们现在站得很近，他可以闻到Charles洗发水的香味，清新而诱惑。他想要低下头，将鼻子深埋在Charles的发间，扣住他的后脑勺，然后品尝他柔软的唇。他想知道还要花多少功夫才能让Charles让他这么做。

“Erik……”

他意识到Charles的手指在给他调整围巾的时候轻轻蹭到了他脖子赤裸的肌肤。那手指现在停住了，而Charles抬头看着他，皱起了眉头。“我告诉过你，”他平静地说，“如果你在找一个炮友，那不会是我。”

 

心灵感应。因为肢体接触而增强。该死的。Erik立刻刻意后退了一步。“对不起。我不是……”他深吸一口气。“我不是为了那个才来这里的。我只是想要和你聊天。”

Charles看着他。“真的吗。”

“真的。”他低头看着手中的咖啡，脑海中努力想着咖啡的热度，那温度顺着杯子传到指尖，化成一阵蒸气盘旋上升。他根本不知道Charles此刻会不会侵入他的大脑，所以还是小心为上。

 

“那行。”Charles听上去将信将疑。“听着，Erik，你不需要向我解释你的动机。你有很多有趣的东西可以说，而我非常愿意听。但请不要期待更多，我只是想聊天，作为朋友。”

 

朋友，再无其他。好吧，这和他的目的完全相悖。但至少，这还是比素昧平生要前进了一些的，不是吗？这是个进步。Erik微笑着说，“那当然。”

“很好。只是明确一下。”Charles向后退了一步，随后就像按动开关一样，他脸上困扰的表情立刻转变成一个灿烂的微笑。“围巾怎么样？”

Erik拽着过长的一头。“它……很暖和。”

“看吧？我刚刚说什么来着？”他在Erik试图脱下来的时候摇了摇头。“不，别动。你看上去比我更需要它。”

“我没那么冷，”Erik抗议，但还是留下了围巾。它 _的确_ 很暖和，也比看上去要柔软。它上面甚至有Charles微弱的气味，尽管Erik没有注意到。

 

他们沿街而行，为了抵御寒冷而步伐很快。Erik比Charles高一些，步子也大一些，但Charles毫不费力地跟着他，几乎没怎么喘气。事实上，他看上去倒更像是在主导着步调。过了一会儿，Erik问道，被逗乐了，“你是个跑步运动员吗？”

Charles不解地回头。“什么？”

“我们走得挺快啊。”

“哦，对不起。”他立刻停了下来，Erik不得不退后两步才跟他并排。“好点了吗？”

“我不是在抱怨，”当他们恢复步行的时候Erik说，“只是说说。”

“我不是个跑步的，”Charles回答，手握着他的那杯摩卡。“但我 _的确_ 准备今年去踢足球。（football） ”

Erik难以置信地望着他。在他看来，Charles完全是个学霸，而不是运动员。“足球？”

“足球（Soccer），如果你喜欢这么叫的话。不过只是校内的啦，我没那么多时间加入俱乐部什么的，再说，我是个毕业生。”Charles瞟了他一眼。“你应该抽空来看看，会很好玩的。”

“我会的，”Erik说，“应该不错。”这会让他和Charles有更多相处的时间，至少。按照这场引诱的节奏看来，他需要争分夺秒。

 

“所以？”Charles问到，他们转过街角，正走过一片绿地。“你对那篇文章怎么想？”

那篇文章。哦。Erik差点忘记了。

他不想这么快就开始一场争论，但他也找不到什么赞美的话。他想了一会才开口，“你是个很好的写手。”

Charles敏锐地看着他。“但你并不同意我的话。没关系的，你不喜欢哪部分？”

Erik思考。“如果说全都不喜欢是不是太失礼了？”

“ _全部——_ ”Charles大笑起来。“那好吧。毕竟我 _的确_ 是在针对你们的Manifesto。有什么具体观点吗？”

“有一部分，你说强制性的隔离只会造成更紧张的局面还有人类和变种人社会的共同消亡，”Erik说，“但你错了。”

“哦？”Charles的双眼因为强烈的兴趣而闪亮。“跟我讲讲。”

 

接下来的一个半小时，他们来回唇枪舌剑，绕着校园走了两圈。即使在他咖啡喝完了很久以后，Erik都几乎没有感到寒冷。他的眼睛一直被Charles吸引。这个心灵感应者的一切都让他深深入迷，他说话的样子，当Erik说到一个精妙观点的时候他露出的微笑，似乎他就要承认并且赞同Erik的逻辑。唯一一个和Erik在政治问题上深入交流过的人是Sebastian，但Sebastian在别人不同意他的时候很容易发火。Erik往往赞同他，部分是因为真的同意，部分是为了回避Sebastian被人反驳时的怒气。Charles跟他完全相反：他会被激起兴趣但从不生气，立场坚定但却完全允许Erik说出自己的意见。每次Erk反驳他的时候，他都显得无比高兴，而且从不让Erik的观点被冷落和忽略；他的回击总是条理清楚、结构缜密，使Erik惊叹于Charles思维运转的速度，惊叹于他临场应变的能力。Charles非常聪明，不仅仅在科学领域，也有他对于变种人政策的理解。经过一个半小时激烈的讨论后，Erik视Charles为他所见过的最明智、最有容忍度的合并派人士。

 

他们最终绕回了开始那条街，再次停在了咖啡馆的门口。差不多6：15了，Erik的肚子开始咕咕叫。当他们走到某家店门口的时候，Charles充满歉意地说，“这是场很可爱的谈话，Erik，我希望能约你吃晚饭来继续，但我今天晚上有个实验要做。下次再约？”

 

晚餐。比喝咖啡更正式，对于Erik的最终目标来讲简直又前进了一步。咖啡，短信，晚餐——Erik自己都不能把这过程计划得更好。Charles简直让这一切太容易了。

“是，当然，”他回答。“有空的时候发短信或者打电话给我。”

“会的。”Charles开始往前走，然后转过身向Erik欢乐地挥挥手。“再见，Erik。别以为你赢了今天的辩论，因为你根本没有。”

“我认为我有，”Erik说道，“但如果你想争论这个，我会很高兴再打败你一次。”

Charles大笑起来。“我很期待，我的朋友。”

然后他转身离开，消失在街角。他的手塞在腋下取暖，Erik望着他离去，再一次用能力追踪着他的手表直到信号消失不见。

“我的朋友，”Charles刚刚这么叫他。Erik无法解释自己因为这个念头而在胸口激起的一阵温暖。

 

直到几个小时后他回到公寓，才意识到自己仍然戴着Charles的围巾。他的第一反应是开心地意识到又有一个借口可以见到Charles了，因为他还要花几分钟去还围巾。他的第二个反应是诅咒——这该死的天气变得越来越冷，他担心Charles没有围巾还好不好。

 

但他还是小心翼翼地叠好了围巾，把它放在自己的桌上。他抚摸着不太整齐的锁边，不由自主地想起Charles的手指在他颈间的触感，仔细调整着围巾让它温暖而紧密地包围着他。他好奇Charles是不是对他所有朋友都这么体贴。大概是的。Charles如果遇到一个看上去很需要的陌生人，估计也会把围巾借给他。Erik对他来说并不特殊，正如Charles对Erik也并不特殊。只是一个标记，一个用来追求和赢得的目标。如果一些很棒的咖啡和激动人心的交谈是必经之路的话，Erik也不会抱怨的。

 

过了一会儿，他听到前门打开，Sebastian的声音随后出现，听上去满腔火气。“Erik？你在吗？”

叹了口气，他把Charles赶出脑海，然后走进大厅。“在。什么事？”

 

**

 

那个发表了第一篇批评Manifesto文章的作者如今开了个专栏，一周更新两次，并且有了个名字：X教授。

 

当Erik问Charles为什么用这个名字的时候，Charles笑着回答，他一直想在博士毕业后当个教授，而且X教授是他妹妹给他起的绰号。看上去这是个很不错的笔名，尽管他告诉Erik有什么意见尽管提。Erik对此没有任何意见。X教授很适合Charles，他想。这个名字听上去学术、聪慧，又神秘，而且已经集结了一小群人开始留意这每周一和周三雷打不动刊出的专栏。让Erik惊讶的是，他竟然不得不咬紧牙关才能控制住自己 _捍卫_ Charles的观点，以及一切。他不得不放弃立场，如果他更认同一个合并派而不是分裂派的话。但这也说明不了什么；Dunn是个恐惧变种人的混蛋，而他的分裂派信仰根本不足以让Erik看得起他。

 

这感觉很奇怪，知道X教授的真实身份，却在Sebastian在公寓里愤怒地踱步并且因为不知名的仇敌而火冒三丈的时候保持沉默。Erik虽然从没有在Manifesto上除了提供信息以外写过什么东西，但他知道那报纸是Sebastian的骄傲和荣耀。看着它被一个他叫不出名字的敌人一次又一次地驳倒，Sebastian简直快要气疯了。Erik之前从不曾有秘密瞒着Sebastian，但他现在什么话都没说。他不确定为什么，除了觉得Charles是他的，而且只是他的，这念头让他觉得自己蠢透了——自私透了——和Sebastian分享Charles的名字会毁了一切……他们所拥有的一切。这不是段恋情，并不是。但是友谊？Erik开始觉得这可能是他们俩最准确的定义——每周一次的咖啡，在学生会大楼外面一边喝巧克力一边进行的激烈辩论，某些夜晚当Charles偶尔想起之前没有阐述清楚的观点时发来的短信。这一切都很新鲜，生动， _舒服_ ，并且Erik喜欢。非常喜欢。

 

在X教授的专栏初次刊登出来的四周之后，Charles给他打来电话。他们之前只是发过短信，从未在电话上说过话，所以当他看到手机屏幕上闪现的来电姓名时，Erik着实愣住了好一会儿。Charles。打来电话？目的何在？他拿起手机，在短暂地迟疑了一刻之后，接通了来电。“Hello？”

“Erik！Hello！我是Charles。”

“嗯，”他说，刻意让愉快的心情溢于言表，“我知道，我有你的号码，你别忘了。”

“哦，对。当然。呃，我想知道你是否……嗯，今晚是不是有空。”

“是，应该有空。你想做什么？”

“我想喊你一起吃晚饭。”

 

晚餐？Erik的心脏停跳了一拍。现在是个真正的约会了？他们在咖啡之后一下子跳跃了这么多？他感到一阵奇怪的晕眩。晕眩和紧张，同时出现。

显然他的沉默实在是有点太久了，因为Charles有些急切地说，“不是正式的，甚至不能算是真正的晚餐，只是一起吃个快餐。我在想IHOP（连锁餐厅），当然你如果不想去的话，我也没有意见。我只是觉得既然你也没吃饭我也没吃——哦，那是个推测，我根本不知道你吃过了没有——”

“Charles，”Erik打断他。“七点四十五分在14号街上那家IHOP见？”

“没问题，”Charles呼出一口气。“到时候见。”

 

已经7：28了，虽然IHOP离这里只有大概五分钟路程，Erik还是不想让Charles等。他立刻从床上爬起来，冲出门，仅仅停下来抓起了桌上的钥匙和钱包。

 

他差点在大门口和Sebastian撞个满怀。

 

“Erik，”Sebastian开口，非常吃惊。“你要出去？”

“是啊，去吃晚饭。”他不耐烦地回答。

Sebastian皱起眉头。“别太久。别忘了今晚8点兄弟会要聚会。”

 

哦对。见鬼，他完全忘光了。但他现在不能放Charles鸽子，因为Charles很可能已经在赶往那里了。

“今天不行，”他说着，绕开Sebatian往门外走去。“下次吧。”

“下次？”Sebatian拉住了他的胳膊，眼睛眯起。“你以前从来没有错过一次兄弟会的集会。”

Erik叹了一口气，“听着，我很忙，行吗？”

“不，这不行。你是我的左膀右臂，Erik，你不能不来集会。”Sebatian走近一步，脸上是窥探的深色。他抓住Erik上臂的手收紧了。“你是要跟什么人一起出去吗？”

 

有一秒钟，他差点向他说谎。但他又想，告诉Sebatstian又有什么害处呢？他会很高兴的。毕竟是他设下的赌局。而且他很清楚Erik，清楚他的竞争；他期望Erik努力去勾引Charles。他会理解为什么Erik要去和Charles吃饭，因为这对赢得赌约有好处，即使这意味着要错过几次Sebastian宝贵的集会。

 

“是Charles，”他回答。“我要和他吃晚饭。”

有一会儿，Sebastian只是一脸茫然地盯着他。然后恍然大悟地睁大了眼睛，嘴角挂上了不敢相信的笑容，“那个男孩？书店的那个？”

Erik点点头。

“Erik!”Sebastian大笑出声，“你居然一直都没讲。我还以为你没把那赌约当真呢，差点就把它给忘了。”

“喔，我的确当真了，”Erik确认道。Sebastian不知道这几周以来他和Charles见了多少次面。而且每一次遇见都变得越来越不像为了赌注的逢场作戏，而更像是因为见面本身而产生的愉悦——Erik不让自己对此想得太多。

“你开始多久了？”Sebastian问，一副好奇的表情。

“这几个星期。”既有给予，也有收获。

“而你居然还没进到他的裤子里？”Sebastian啧了一声。“你简直太弱了。我记得Janos说那孩子是个调情高手，一个善于挑逗的家伙。他都做了一半工作了，应该不至于那么难。”

Erik耸肩。“是，他会调情，但不是你说的那样。他的目的并不是性。”

Sebastian露齿一笑。“所以他在玩难以得手的把戏。而你居然还没扑倒他。丢脸啊Erik，真丢脸。”

假装难以得手？Erik起初也是这么想的，但之后他不能确定了。Charles从不曾对Erik更进一步，除了偶然投来的眼神。在第二次咖啡约会之后，他们就再也没有过友谊范围之外的任何话。而且不知为何，Erik也没有更进一步。他时常忘记他到底和Charles在一起的目的是赌局。Charles让他很容易忘记。

 

但他不准备告诉Sebatian这个。他只是随意地说。“我猜，是这样。”

“所以你要跟他出去吃饭？”Sebastian问，笑容变得狡诈起来。“今晚会是游戏终局吗？送他回家，给他一个很棒的晚安吻让他邀请你上去，然后你就把他操得死去活来？别忘了把他的的内裤带回来给我们看。我应该在今晚你回来之前就把那条项链准备好吗？或者你今晚根本就不回来？如果你想留在那再来一发，我完全不会怪你。那孩子很美味，我也很想试试。打赌他的小屁股一定紧得像——”

 

“闭嘴，”Erik吼道，完全没有意识地脱口而出。

他们两人都愣住了。Sebastian总是开黄腔，这几乎是他每天的日常习惯，而Janos和Azazel也一场加入。Erik觉得这很有趣，有时候也会参与。他从来没有因为他们的话而觉得被冒犯，但就在刚才，他替Charles感觉到了侮辱，让他想要揪着Sebastian的领口暴打一拳。一想到Sebastian在幻想着Charles，幻想他的屁股还有操他——这让Erik几乎失去理智。

 

“什么？”Sebastian终于说道。

Erik深吸一口气，从他面前走开。“不要那么说他。不要。”

“为什么不呢？”Sebastian的视线跟随着他。“这是事实。Janos是怎么说的来着？他太完美了以至于不和任何人睡觉？所以他肯定很紧。我好奇到底有没有人真的干过他的小屁股。说不定要费整整一瓶润滑剂才能把他弄开。你搞过以后记得提醒我，他能承受多快的节奏。”

 

“你他妈敢动他一下，”Erik咆哮。想象Sebastian的手在Charles的身体上游走，就让Erik的胃里翻江倒海。Sebastian是个残忍的人，即使作为他的朋友也知道这一点。像Sebastian这样的人会毁掉Charles。他会带走他，利用他然后丢弃他。自从四年前认识他以来，Erik见过这样的事太多次。即使是Emma这样的长期伴侣，对他的意义也微乎其微，更不要提Charles. Charles只是他征服欲的体现，再无其他。Erik不会让这发生的。

 

“Erik，”Sebastian慢吞吞地说，表情困惑，“把电视放下。”

他吃了一惊，才意识到整个房间都在晃动，而电视浮在空中，危险地向前倾斜。他甚至都没有做任何手势——周围的一切金属就因为他的怒火而动了起来。他站在那里盯着电视，眼睛睁大。这事很多年没有发生过了，自从他十七岁之后就再没有对自己的能力失去控制。

 

Sebastian看着Erik抬起手，小心地将电视推回到原来的位置。然后他抬起了一边眉毛，交叉双臂，眼里闪过阴暗的笑意。“哦，Erik。别告诉我你真的 _喜欢_ 上了他。”

“不，”Erik仓促回应。“当然没有。我只是——”

 

但他喜欢。他 _确实_ 喜欢他。可Sebastian不能知道。Sebastian会因为他的忘情而永远嘲笑他。而且一旦Sebastian发现了Charles就是X教授……

 

“只是怎样？”

“只是……想独占他，”Erik拙劣地圆场。“你他妈就不能让我拥有他五秒钟吗，在你宣告对他的主权之前？”

这是个无力的辩解，但Sebastian似乎接受了。他眼中的怀疑和惊讶褪去了一点，他大笑起来然后说，“哦，抱歉。如果你想那样的话。”他仰躺在沙发上。“所以今晚的计划是什么？”

Erik现在只想赶快冲出门，但他强迫自己站住不动。“晚餐。没有其他计划。”

Sebastian发出一声讥笑。“得了，Erik。你知道晚餐是上床的完美前戏。你只需要好好表现。我见过你这么做过不止一次，扑扇扑扇你漂亮的眼睫毛。”

“对，对，”Erik轻声地说，转身欲走。“晚些时候见。”

“别忘了我怎么教你的！”当他拉开前门的时候，Sebastian大喊。“我期待之后的细节！”

 

他费了一点努力才没有用能弄断铰链的力量甩上门。他故意轻轻地关上它，然后将头抵在门框上好一会儿，用力深呼吸。怒火依然无法平息，在他的腹中熊熊燃烧。他对于Sebastian想要Charles这个事实并不惊讶，但是亲耳听见他谈论这事，在Erik已经熟识Charles，甚至记得他唇角微笑的弧度之后……现在这一切丑陋得令人震惊。

 

他的手机在口袋里响了起来。Charles发来的短信： _我到了。在后面找了个位子。_

已经7：42了，Erik回复， _我会晚一点点到_ ，然后再次深呼吸，才走下台阶。

当他到达IHOP的时候，几乎没什么人。只有几张桌子被人占着，他一眼就看到了Charles。他正坐在后面一个靠窗的卡座里，像往常一样一边等一边在笔记本上写着什么。

“几位？”门口的服务员问道。

“我和他一起的，”Erik说，指了一下餐厅那头。

他没有等待回复就直接经过了她往前走去。当他走近的时候Charles抬起头来，笑了一下。“Erik。你来了。”

 

Erik滑坐到他对面的座位上，试着赶走胸中残留的怒气。“是啊。”

Charles的微笑轻微波动了一下。“一切还好吗？”

Erik皱眉望着他。“没错，一切都好。为什么……”心中涌起一阵怀疑。“你没有在读我的大脑吧，有吗？”

这话脱口而出，比他的本意显得更尖锐和责怪。Charles淡淡地看他一眼，眼中的幽默消失不见。“你明知道我不会的。只是你的坏情绪漏得到处都是，我忍不住感受到了。”

他缓慢地呼出一口气。“对不起，我只是……” _不要去想_ _Sebastian_ _。不要去想他说的话。_ “没什么。”

Charles端详了他好一会儿。“如果有什么我可以做的话，你直接开口就行。”

 

_是啊，你可以让我上了你，_ Erik想。 _让我结束这个赌约，一劳永逸。_ 他已经厌倦了伪装。他不知道一开始为什么要接受这个愚蠢的赌局，现在随着他对Charles的了解越来越深入，他开始希望自己从没有打过这个赌。这一切——不管他们之间到底是什么——感觉如此真实，而且他喜欢这样。他喜欢和Charles在一起的轻松感觉，喜欢Charles总是对他珍视的样子，就好像Erik是这世界上最重要的人。Charles对人人都友善，但Erik觉得自己从没见过Charles的目光在别人身上停留的时间比看自己还久，而且Charles有时候在他身边会突然害羞起来。Charles总是那么稳重，那么自信，这让他的那些不自然的时刻变得更加明显。有时候，他会快速地瞟Erik一眼接着移开视线，脸颊微微泛红。有时候，他看上去像是想说什么，但当Erik回望他的时候，他就会明亮地微笑起来然后转换话题。

 

这不可能是虚假的。当他想到Charles，胸中涌起的温暖，奇异地迸发出的喜爱——都是真实的。他多希望从一开始就是真的，没有隐秘的动机，没有丝毫伪装。

 

当他看向对面的时候，发现Charles的表情变得很担心。“你确定你没事吗？”

他拿起桌上的菜单，用力地盯着它。“是，我没事。”

过来为他们点餐的服务员解救了他的困境。Charles，不出所料地，立刻和她攀谈了起来，在她低头靠近Charles（有点太近了）跟他介绍今日特选的时候，Erik好不容易才控制住自己不去瞪她。谢天谢地，她很快就离开了，尽管在途中还是回头向Charles丢了一个挑逗性的微笑。

 

“你确定你还好吗？”Charles追问，服务员一走他的注意力又全部集中到了Erik身上。“你看上去有点……”

Erik生硬地说，“什么？”

“紧张。”

他强迫自己放松肩膀，松开紧握的拳头。“我没有。你今天写了什么？”

Charles露出一种半是担忧半是好笑的神情。“你这话题转得简直天衣无缝。很隐晦嘛。”

“瞎说，”Erik回嘴，几乎是在微笑。在Charles身边待了还没到五分钟，之前的阴暗情绪就几乎全部消失了。Charles是怎么做到的？“所以，你到底在写什么？”

“Manifesto刊出了一篇关于变种人福利的社会分级的文章，”Charles回答，再度拿起了笔。“几乎不能算一篇文章，只是一通胡言乱语，营造富裕阶层的变种人和贫民阶层的变种人相互对立的情形。”

 

Erik皱起了眉。他甚至还没读过这周的Manifesto。事实上他最近一阵子都没怎么看。而现在Sebastian写了一篇抨击富裕变种人的文章？那很奇怪，因为他是一个家财万贯的男人，他的钱不但供他上大学没有问题，再让他舒舒服服过几十年都绰绰有余。

 

“主要观点是什么？”Erik问。

Charles吃惊地抬起头。“你还没有读过？”

“还没。”

“嗯……Shaw的文章主要是谴责那些用钱来支持合并派活动的变种人。他针对Worthington博士尤其尖刻。”

“Worthington是个傲慢的混蛋。”

Charles大笑起来，“我承认，他有时候有点……过于浮夸。但他支持的是有益的事业。”

Erik翻了个白眼。“和平主义者。那些组织拿了钱，什么好事都没做。”

“和平主义并不是坏的。”

“目前在变种人权益方面，和平主义是最糟糕的，”Erik气愤地低声说。“既无改变，也不推动——这让人类以为我们满足于现状，不会去争取我们的权益。”

 

“有一些变种人为首的非暴力组织，做了很多有益的事情，”Charles辩解，“例如The National American Mutant Association(NAMA)。”

Erik轻蔑地说，“NAMA只是提出了一些空洞的口号，让每个人都相信这些空话是自MRA颁布以来变种人能做的最好的事。但他们实际上并没有 _做_ 任何事，或许除了派出一堆乌七八糟的政客去华盛顿游说。”

“说客是至关重要的，”Charles说，一边草草地在空白的纸页上记下什么。他总是会给Erik的观点做笔记，这一开始让Erik很不自在，但是现在已经习惯了。“不然我们怎么能在华盛顿有发言权呢？变种人议员和代表非常缺乏。虽然在公众层面上人们的容忍度提高了，但那种容忍度并没有真正转变到政治选举层面。说客是我们的关键。”

 

“说客一点用都没有，”Erik轻蔑地说，“他们不被尊重，也很少听我们的——”“但他们给了我们曝光度，那是很重要的。他们迫使人们认识到社会上存在亟需解决的问题。”

“那些问题已经存在了几十年了，要是还没认识到的人就是完全迟钝顽固的了。”

“你会对到底存在多少迟钝顽固的人而感到惊讶的，”Charles微笑着说。Erik忍不住也对他微笑了。这很神奇，真的，他们的争辩从没有变得过于紧张而让人不舒服。在这么多次辩论和争执中，Erik从没生过气。失落，是的。恼怒，是的。但没有生气。他做不到，因为Charles总是尽他所能去接受各种观点，而且Charles总是因为他提出一个有力的论点而变得可爱地活泼。

 

几分钟后，他们点的餐上来了，Charles放下了他的笔记本。Erik点的是一盘鸡蛋、培根和华夫饼。Charles则点了四块堆得很高的煎饼，上面淋满厚厚的草莓酱，顶端还有打发的淡奶油。那个服务员在他们桌旁徘徊，并且问他们是否还要再点些什么，她的眼睛紧盯着Charles，而Charles给了她一个温暖、迷人的微笑，摇了摇头并且谢了她。她明显想赖着不走，但Erik一直对她怒目而视，直到她忙不迭转身逃走了。

 

“那很小气，”Charles说着，拿起了刀叉。

“什么？”

“你瞪她，把她吓坏了。”

“我没有。”

“你真该听听她脑子里想了什么。另外在你问之前，不，我没有不经允许地读她的脑子。但她想得很大声。”

Erik倨傲地吸了一口气。“人类总是很容易被吓到。”

“人类，”Charles叹气，“你总是这么叫他们，好像他们和我们是完全不一样的物种，但并非如此。”

“我们从人类进化而来。我们是不同的。”

 

Charles皱了皱鼻子，那样子看上去要给Erik上一堂科学讲座了。假如你跟一个每天沉浸与科学的人交谈，当他没有忙着兼职做校报上的神秘作家时，他必定很喜欢教育你。“生物学上的物种概念，定义一个物种是一群可以交配并繁衍后代的个体，但与其它生物却不能交配，”Charles边说边从煎饼的顶部整齐地切了一小块，用叉子戳着蘸了一大块糖浆。“如果你和一个人类的女性性交，让她怀孕，你的孩子会是健康而且能够繁衍后代的，排除医学异常因素的话。在这种定义下，人类和变种人并不是不同的物种。”

“在这种定义下？”Erik重复，抬起了一边眉毛。

Charles耐心地看着他。“在物种形态的定义下也是如此。还有物种发育的概念。如果你想的话我可以详细跟你讲解。”

 

“请吧，”Erik说，部分出于想听听Charles的讲解，更主要的是因为看着Charles谈论科学和变种——两个他最充满热情的话题——的时候，是非常有趣的。Erik确信自己从没遇见过和Charles一样头脑聪慧的人，而观察它运作是很迷人的一件事。而且，也超级性感。

 

吃饭吃到一半的时候，他的手机滴地一声收到了Sebatian的短信： _别忘了润滑剂和安全套。_ 他的心情立刻跌入谷底。他甚至没有费神去回复，只是厌恶地把手机塞回了口袋。

Charles捕捉到了他阴郁的表情，在他来得及平复它之前。“出什么事了吗？”

 

出什么事了？他的室友实实在在地惹毛了他，这可是从未发生过的。他在这里原本是为了一个赌约，内容是搞上书店里的男孩Charles，赌上的是一条项链和他的骄傲。然后他真的跟那个Charles见面了，而此刻他希望自己从没接受过这个愚蠢的赌约因为他真的 _喜欢_ 上了Charles，而且该死，这本来是不应该发生的。他不应该想要和Charles交朋友。他不应该自然而然地接受自己和Charles经常在一起相处，并且连性爱的影子都见不到。他在这里是因为某个目的，只不过他越来越容易忘记。但是，假如这一切的努力不是为了性的话，那为了什么呢？

他不知道答案。他从来不曾做过不需原因的任何事，但他现在却在这里，和Charles在快餐店里面对面，一起吃着华夫和煎饼，看上去很像一个约会，但背后并没有任何目的。不是因为赌约，他很清楚这一点。也许从很久之前，就不再跟赌约有关了。

 

“Erik ? ”

他意识到自己刚刚一直在茫然地盯着Charles，“我很好，”他艰难地开口。“真的，没事。”

Charles看上去完全不信。过了一会儿，服务员拿着账单走了过来，但Charles没有看她一眼，他的注意力都被Erik独占了。“你没生病吧？”

这几乎让他笑出声来。Charles关心着他其实 _并没有的_ 问题。“不，我没生病。”

“你确定吗？”Charles凑近仔细地查看，撅起嘴唇。“你脸色有点苍白。可能是天气太冷了。你从来不肯穿得暖和点。这提醒了我，你还留着我的红围巾呢，Raven织的那条。既然还在你那儿，你就应该用它，它能防止你冻出病来。你 _确定_ 你觉得还好吗？你整个晚餐期间都心事重重。”

 

“我没有 _心事重重_ ，”Erik用力咳嗽了几声。

“你明显心事重重。看看你皱眉头的样子。”Charles做出了一个夸张的皱眉表情，让Erik笑了起来。“喔，这样就对了，”Charles高兴地说。“现在你笑了。”

“有人说我笑起来比瞪着人还要可怕，”Erik回应，用勺子把最后几块鸡蛋的碎片舀起。

“胡说，”Charles不屑一顾地挥挥手，“权威人士告诉我，你的笑容棒极了。”

Erik挑起一边眉毛。“权威人士？谁？”

 

“当然是我自己。”Charles对他得意洋洋地一笑。Erik费劲全力才克服突然的、强烈的想要欺身向前把那微笑从他唇上吻去的冲动。他立即封锁了这个念头，防止Charles感应到。但Charles一句话都没说，笑容也并未减退，只是用叉子往口中又送了一块煎饼，他的嘴唇沾到了一点奶油。Erik想要越过桌子俯身把它擦去，用自己的拇指，或者是舌头。操——Charles做的每件事都让Erik想要碰他。他做的每件事，都让他更加令人目眩神迷。但Erik不能做出行动，因为从一开始Charles就说得很清楚，这只是一段友谊，再无其他。Erik愿意尊重他的态度，即使这让他难受得快要死掉，让这个该死的赌注见鬼去。看着Charles现在舔着嘴唇、缓慢地吮吸叉子的样子，这几乎能杀死他。

 

Charles越过桌子看向他，眼中闪着思索的光。Erik回望他，想知道Charles在看什么。不管他找的是什么，他显然已经找到了，因为他笑了并且立刻站起身。“我们走。”

Erik眨眼。“什么？”

“走吧，”Charles又说了一次，从钱包里抽出一张二十美元的钞票。“让我们离开这里。”

“让我付钱——”Erik抗议，但在他掏出钱包之前，Charles就拽住了他的胳膊把他从卡座里拉走了。他只在柜台前短暂停下来交了钱，然后拖着Erik来到了室外寒冷的夜色中，到了一盏街灯下面才站住。

 

他们站在那里，站了很久，呼吸变成白色的雾气氤氲开去。Erik看着Charles的脚在地上蹭来蹭去以抵御寒冷，他的脸颊被冻得有些发红。

 

“也许我们该走走？”他提议，“站着不动实在是太冷了。”

 

“不，等一下，”Charles说，他迅速瞟了一眼Erik，然后又移开。“就一会儿。我，嗯……”他骤然停住，突然害羞了起来。这和他平常轻松又自信的样子相差甚远。“我只是想要……嗯，也许现在时机不对，而且你可能甚至都不想要——想要我想要的……该死。”他的视线移开，而Erik发现他脸上升起的红晕并不完全是由寒冷引起的。“我很抱歉，我快要搞砸了。不，我已经搞砸了。”

Erik满脸困惑。“搞砸什么？”

Charles做了次深呼吸。有那么几秒，他看上去似乎就要再次闭上嘴，转身离开然后埋葬掉他想说的话。但之后他的眼中沉淀了决心，他快速说了出口，就好象他得在失去勇气之前全都讲出来，“当我们第一次见面的时候，我告诉你，我并不想开始一段感情。我告诉你我们只会做朋友，没有别的。”

“是的，”Erik慢慢地说，想知道这一切在往什么方向发展。

“但是你依然……想要我。”Charles用搜索的目光看着Erik。“甚至现在。我不蠢，我有眼睛会看。就在刚才，你的想法非常大声，而我知道了你想——我知道你想要我。”

 

哦操。他现在是要告诉Erik，他不认为这段友谊能够继续下去了，因为Erik无法控制住自己的念头？一想到要结束这段友情，他极其难受。他电光石火地意识到，他压根不在乎那个该死的赌注。但是要是失去这个——这份情谊，这样轻松的陪伴——让他的胃痛苦地扭绞起来。

 

“不，”Erik严词否认。“那并不是——不，我不想。”

Charles明显退缩了一下。“什——你不想？”他听上去有些困惑。

“不，当然不，”Erik向他强调。“朋友。我们是朋友，你说过。没关系，那样就好。我很抱歉想象了一些愚蠢的念头。我并不是——逼迫你之类的——那不是我想要——”

“不是你想要的？”现在Charles看上去完全手足无措。“但刚才在餐厅……你想的……”

Erik摇头。“不。我的想法只是——有时候不被我控制。我很抱歉。我不想要冒犯你或是让你感到不自在。”

“ _冒犯我_ ？”Charles发出一阵气喘吁吁的笑声。“你为什么觉得我会被冒犯？我一直都，你知道的，不太含蓄。”

 

除了一头雾水地瞪着他没有别的事情可做。Erik不明白。“你到底想说什么？”

Charles用力呼吸，转身面向街道。他的手在口袋里烦躁不安地搓动。“我只是……我也不知道。”他叹了口气。“我完全没有头绪。我之前从没做过这个。”

他陷入了沉默。Erik等待着，望着街灯的光线笼罩了Charles的轮廓，在他的鼻梁旁和唇峰处投下温柔的暗影。Charles看上去正在努力寻找正确的用词。在短暂的一刻，看上去他似乎无法找到，并且他们俩会就此离开，假装这段对话不曾发生。但随后，他回转身来面对Erik，对上了他的视线。“我听到你刚才在餐厅想做的事情了。而且我，嗯……我想说的是，我不会介意。如果你吻我的话。”

 

Erik的双眼惊愕地睁大了。“但——你说过——”

Charles有些迟疑地前进了一步，发现Erik一动不动，于是抓住了他的外套翻领，将他拉低直到他们的嘴唇相碰。这是Erik收到过的最轻柔，最小心翼翼的吻，几乎只是嘴唇的轻触，刚好够让Erik尝到了一丝Charles的味道，再无其他。这个吻只持续了几秒，但Charles依然站在那里，既没有松手也没有走开。他轻轻抬起手，两根手指沿着Erik的额头往下滑，一直来到他的下颌。

“我知道我说过什么，”他贴着Erik的嘴唇低语，“我现在要说些不一样的话。”

他们一动不动地站在街灯下，那一分钟似乎永无休止。Erik的思维徒劳地运转，想要搞清楚状况但失败了。Charles不是说过他们只能做朋友没有其他？他不是告诉过Erik如果他想找个炮友，就得去别的地方了吗？

 

Charles瑟缩了一下。“一个炮友。如果你……如果你依然想要找个炮友，那么是的，我以前说过的话仍然成立。但我想你或许想要些别的东西，”他害羞地抬头瞥了一眼。“更多的东西。”

 

更多。那是什么意思？一段恋爱吗？他几乎立刻就本能地否决了。不，他不想要一段感情。这一切本不应该走得那么远，这一切本来应该仅限于一个短暂的、随意的相识。但他不能转身离开。这一切 _不可能_ 回头。

 

在他反应过来之前，他已经再度俯下了身子，嘴唇比之前更用力地压在一起。一只胳膊搂着Charles 肩将他拉近，另一只环抱着他的后背。Charles尝起来是草莓果酱和淡奶油的味道，在Erik的舌尖比他尝过的任何东西都还要甜美。他尝起来当然是甜的。因为是Charles，他惶惑而欣喜地想着。他尝起来不会是别的味道。

 

他感觉到脑后流过一阵强烈的愉悦，如此突然而热切让他猝然后退了一步，惊讶地喘着气。仅仅几英寸的距离之外，Charles大张着恍惚的双眼望着他。“我很抱歉。对不起。”

Erik难以置信地眨眨眼。“那是你？”

“我的心灵感应能力。我只是……有点失去了控制，”他的手担忧地抓紧了Erik的外套。“那……没事的，好吗？我是说，我下次会做得更好。我一般都能很好地自我控制，控制我的能力——”

“不，不，没关系的。”他迟疑了一下，然后问道，“当你进入别人的大脑时，你能看见所有东西吗？一次全部看见？”Emma除了扔下一堆模糊的术语，从来没有解释过她的心灵感应能力。她喜欢保持住能力的秘密。但现在，如果Charles……

 

Charles摇头。“我可以轻易读到表面的想法。这就像是面对面听别人对我讲话。深一些的东西我就要更专心才能进入。就像是……像是走进一个阁楼，然后打开盒子。是可以选择的。”

“所以如果我……让你进来……”Charles眼中突然的迸发的激动之情几乎让他忘记了自己想说什么，但他还是继续说完。“……你能不能保证不去看所有事情？只是看——”

“只看你想让我看的部分，”Charles呼出一口气，眼睛闪闪发亮。“如果你让我进去，我会 _非常荣幸_ ，真的，我一直都想——”

 

Erik再次吻住了他，拉住Charles的手贴近自己的太阳穴。有一秒钟什么也没有。然后——有了一切。Charles的思绪涌进了他的，那么迅速那么激动人心以至于他惊慌了起来努力在头脑中摸索Emma曾经教过他一次的屏障，将他们俩都投入了令人眩晕的情感的浪潮。他试图搞清楚，脑海中感情的乱象逐渐变得可以识别——欢乐，悬念，疑惑，惊奇，担忧。最后一个猛地击中了他，当他想要回复呼吸时，混乱隐去了，立刻他又完全恢复了清醒。

 

当他恢复神智的时候，他发现自己倒在Charles的怀抱里，前额和Charles相抵，而Charles担忧地睁大眼睛望着他。“对不起，我不想吓着你。我有点太激动了。只是——太久我都没有像刚才那样接触到别人的头脑了，而且你的大脑——它简直 _太惊人了_ 。但我刚才太过火了，我很抱歉。我应该慢一点而且——”他的声音停住了。然后他又开口，声音更加安静了些。“如果你想走，我完全理解。你的车就在那里，如果你想让我送你过去——”

“傻瓜，”Erik说，声音几乎是有点粗鲁的。“我哪里也不会去。”

惊讶和困惑闪过Charles的脸庞。“但……你难道不 _害怕_ ？或者 _生气_ 吗？”

Erik吁气。“我应该觉得害怕吗？”事实上，他的确怕了，一点点。但不足以让他离开。“听着，我们会一起搞清楚的，知道吗？”

 

有一会儿，Charles只是看着他，蓝色的眼眸在灯光下熠熠生辉。然后他的唇边浮起一抹温暖得简直不科学的微笑，接着踮起脚尖又吻了Erik。“谢谢你。”他伸出手。“送我回家好吗？”

 

Erik和他十指交缠。“当然可以。”

 

TBC（顺便一提，后面一段不是肉啦，大家不要期待……）

**

 

星期二，他在下午四点四十分到达图书馆，一路来到位于二层的自习室。Charles果然在那里，他手表的金属质感现在对于Erik来说跟Charles的面容差不多熟悉。当他停在门外往里看的时候皱起了眉，发现Charles并不是一个人。一个一头凌乱红毛的男生坐在他的对面，Charles看着他在一个计算器上按来按去。过了一会儿，Charles身体前倾划掉了那男孩纸上写的什么东西，然后不知说了什么让那红发男笑了起来。那孩子一只手搭上了Charles的肩膀，而Erik立刻感觉到一阵强烈的妒意。

 

就好像是感觉到了Erik的不适，Charles抬起头，直直地穿过窗玻璃看向Erik。他一看到他就明媚地笑了，挥了挥手。片刻之后，一个试探的声音响起， _我一会儿就好。_

Erik吃了一惊。他跟Emma认识得够久，足以知道一个心灵感应者在他脑海中直接说话的感觉，但Emma从来没有这么安静。 _Charles_ _？_

_是我。这样还行吗？_

_是，这很好。_ 而且他是真心的。

Charles的微笑扩大了。 _欢迎进来。_

Erik打开门走进去，然后在身后将门带上。“嘿，”他大声地说。“我带了咖啡来。”

红发男孩瞪着他。“这是谁？”

“这是Erik，”Charles回复，站起身来接过了Erik递来的咖啡。“他是我的——”

“他的男友，”Erik接话。大声讲出这个词来有点怪但是感觉很好。而且看到红发男震惊的样子非常值得。

 

他也没有错过Charles脸上一闪而过的轻松神情。“没错，”他开心地证实，“这是我的男朋友。Erik，这位是Sean。”他重新坐下，端起了杯子。“谢谢你的咖啡。”

“摩卡，”Erik告诉他。

Charles喝了一小口。“嗯，正好是我喜欢的口味。坐下吧，Sean和我马上就要结束了。”

 

Erik找了张椅子坐下，探头去看他们在做什么。“数学？”

“我完全一窍不通。”Sean抱怨地咕哝。

“胡说，”Charles说，“你学得不错。现在求出这个等式的积分，别忘了这里x的积分因子是x的自然对数。”

 

Erik一言不发地等了十五分钟，与此同时Charles和Sean在解决作业本上余下的习题。他让自己的视线在Charles的脸上游移，研究着他说话的时候嘴部的动作，看着他低头扫视题目的样子，目光敏锐而聪慧。Charles的鼻梁上有一点儿雀斑，Erik很想去吻。更多的雀斑洒在他的脸颊上，然后微微地沿着脖子往下蔓延。Erik想知道那些雀斑一直延伸到哪里。肩膀下面？后背？再往下？

 

Charles咳嗽了一声。 _拜托别这样？你很让我分心。_

Erik一愣。 _你在听吗？_

_嗯，我……以为这样没什么。我通常都会完全树立起思想的屏障，但从昨晚之后，我想假如稍微放松一下也没关系。_ 一条极细的思想的藤蔓将他们彼此联结。 _如果你不喜欢，我就——_

_不，没关系的。_ Erik想到了什么，邪恶地笑了起来。 _你说我让你分心？_

_哦，别，_ Charles立刻反应过来。

 

Erik的坏笑加深了。他让自己的目光凝视着Charles的嘴唇，回忆用自己的嘴唇压上Charles的感觉，在寒冷的冬夜之中那甜蜜和温热使人欣喜若狂。草莓果酱还有淡奶油的味道。他希望此刻他就舔上那双唇，希望用自己的舌头去追逐那种滋味。他现在可以。他可以俯身越过桌子，拽着他的蓝色羊毛衫把他拉近，傻傻地亲吻他。

 

Charles红着脸瞪了他一眼。“Sean，”他大声地说，“我们今天就到这里吧。如果你同意的话，我们今天早点结束？”

红发男生看上去松了一口气。“嗯，当然可以。谢谢你，Charles，我周四再过来。”

“好的，考试前记得过来。”

他们一言不发地看着Sean收拾东西。然后Sean对他们分别笑了下，道别之后溜出了门外。

 

房间里只剩下他们俩的一瞬间，Charles就离开椅子跳到了Erik身上，以一种前所未有的自信吻住了他。Erik饥渴地投入这个吻，他的手发疯地想要拉起Charles的衬衫，他身体里的每一部分都渴望把Charles推倒在这张桌子上，就在这里干他。

 

Charles打破了这个吻，睁大了眼睛 _。操，_ Erik忘记了—— _心灵感应_ 。他僵住了。“真对不起。我不是—— _操。_ ”他强迫自己直起身来。“我之前从来没有做过这个，像这样经历一段感情，你知道的。我也不懂怎么放慢节奏。我一向都是……”短暂的关系。一夜情。从没有尴尬的清晨，从没有担心过失去。

 

有一会儿，他以为Charles会站起来走开。但他只是鼓励地微笑了起来。“这对我来讲也是全新的。我们可以一起努力。如果进行得太快的话，我会告诉你，好吗？你也告诉我。”

Erik慢慢地点头。“听上去不错。”过了一会儿，他大胆地说，“那么课桌性爱太快了吗？”

 

还好，Charles笑了起来，他们俩之间的紧张感消失了。“是的，有一点点太快了。”

“Okay. 那你能不能从我膝盖上下来？当你像这样在我上面的时候，我有点难以思考。”

“哦！对不起。”Charles露出一个悔恨的笑容，从他身上滑了下去。他转身去收拾笔记本和钢笔的时候，问道，“你过来只是为了给我咖啡，还是有什么别的事情？”

Erik站在门边等他。“你今晚有事吗？我想我们可以一起吃饭。”

Charles做了个鬼脸，“啊，抱歉。我计划回到我的公寓去认真写点东西。我最近对论文有些懈怠了。”他把书包甩到肩头，然后停住了。“不过如果你想的话，你可以过来。我们可以订个披萨，然后你也可以带自己的功课来做。如果你想的话。”

 

Charles的公寓。正是Erik初次遇见Charles的时候就想去的地方。只不过现在他对卧室实在不敢奢望。他现在只是在想自己会不会太饿了点一个披萨不够。

“当然，”他笑着说。“我车里正好放了一些要完成的论文。我送你？”

Charles面露微笑。“那很棒。”

Charles的住处里学校只有大概十分钟远，Erik在他们动身的时候一直瞪大了眼睛。他每天都经过这条街，但从未想过Charles就住在这里，在这片很可能有社会名流入住的公寓群里。当他停下车，一个穿着制服的男人赶上前迎接他，他震惊地意识到那是个男仆。一个男仆！他还看到一个看门人站在一个巨大的遮阳篷底下，手放在背后，脸上挂着礼貌的微笑。

 

“上帝，”他呼出一口气。“你很 _富有_ 吗？”

Charles看上去微微有些尴尬，“我的确有点钱。来吧。”

Erik目瞪口呆地下车，从后座拿出了书包，然后让男仆接走了车钥匙。他努力不要惊讶得太明显，跟着Charles走进大门，注意到门卫在打招呼的时候叫出了Charles的名字。

“我在第十五层，”当他们走进电梯的时候，Charles告诉他。他按了十五层的按键，然后等着门关上。Erik一言不发，Charles偷偷地瞟了他一眼。“你还好吗？”

“还好。我只是不知道你这么有钱。”Charles一定很富有，还是个学生却住在这样的一个地方，有看门人有男仆，还有闪闪发亮得光可鉴人的电梯。

 

Charles把手伸进口袋，抬头看着门顶上的数字，那里显示到达了八楼，然后是九楼。“我有份信托基金。而且半年前，我母亲去世了，而我接管了家族的财产。”

“喔。”Erik不确定自己应该回应这句话当中的哪部分。过了一会儿，他沉默地吸收了话里的含义，让电梯里的金属发出的嘈杂声安抚自己的惊讶。最终，他开口说，“你母亲的事我很遗憾。”

“谢谢。不过说实话，对她而言算是个解脱。她酗酒，”Charles低头望着自己的脚。“她的肝脏能撑那么久简直是个奇迹。”

Erik觉得追问Charles之前说的话的另一半有些冒失，但Charles已经勾起了他的好奇心。“我的父亲有一家公司，家族已经经营了几十年了。在他死后，我的母亲很长时间都试着去运作它，但是以她那样一星期只有两天是清醒的情况，实在是很难。所以董事会把公司转成了公共主持。Xavier家族依然拥有大量的股票，但我们实际上已经不再直接参与其中了。”

“一家公司。多少钱……”

“足够让我余生都能非常舒服地度过，”Charles回答。电梯停了下来，发出叮的一声，门滑开了。“来吧。”

他们走过大厅，停在一间标着278A的门前。Charles掏出钥匙开锁，将门大大地打开。“欢迎来我的公寓。”

 

这地方太大了。根据这座建筑判断，Erik原以为自己已经预料到了，但他依然感到了震惊。他环视宽敞的客厅，装饰十分有品味，里面的家具估计跟Erik的车价格差不多，铺满了柔软的地毯，在Erik的脚底微微下陷。一个低矮的吧台把厨房与起居室分隔开，而Erik能从指尖感觉到机器的嗡嗡声，这个地方的金属随着他的注意力移动而轻微振动。左手边是一个过道，他猜测是通往跟别的房间一样豪华的卧室。

 

“你有什么想法？“Charles问，把背包扔进沙发。

Erik再次环视周围。“这……真大。”

Charles叹了口气。“是啊，没错。对于独居来讲太大了。我刚到这里的时候母亲就把我安排在这儿，即便我告诉她我想要个小点的地方。既然她已经不在了，我准备卖掉这里搬去别的地方。更好收拾的地方。”

“这里景色超级棒，“Erik拉开窗帘露出落地窗，他能看见远处的地平线，和天际上高耸的摩天大楼。

“也超级贵，”Charles笑出声。他走过去拿起桌上的电话。“所以你想吃哪一种披萨？”

 

他们点了一份pepperoni，一份蔬菜，然后走进Charles位于楼下的书房。这一间比公寓里的其他房间要凌乱得多，书本和纸张散了一地，豪华的书桌几乎被层层叠叠的书和文件夹所淹没。“抱歉这么乱，”当他们坐下的时候Charles说。他坐在桌子后面，Erik从角落里拉出一张椅子坐在他的对面。“我工作的时候会忍不住把东西四处乱扔，而且因为这里只有我一个人住，我也懒得去收拾。如果你需要挪动什么东西的话尽管动。”

Erik拾起躺在桌角的一份Manifesto。“你明天的专栏写完了吗？”

 

Charles点点头。“我必须在刊登之前两天就交稿。这一次的话题是抑制剂，Shaw对于这个非常反感。”

Erik皱起眉头。“我也是。”

Charles越过手里捧着的文件夹向他投来警告的目光。“现在 _不许_ 争辩，你会打扰到我。”

“抑制剂是错误的。”

_“不许。”_

“它们是人类压抑时候的工具。”

“……可恶。”Charles放下了手里的文件夹，对他怒目而视。但很明显他眼里暗藏着快乐和被激起兴趣的愉悦。过了一会他靠在椅背上，用耐心的表情盯着Erik。“行，那我就反击了。他们怎么会是压抑的工具？”

 

在披萨送到之前，他们什么工作也没做，但辩论变得十分激烈而且不得不转移阵地到客厅。Charles甚至在付钱和去厨房拿盘子的时候都没有停止争论，而Erik觉得自己甚至根本不在意自己是否能够说服Charles任何观点；他只是喜欢看着Charles说话和走动，那张脸就像一幅油画一样美丽生动，流露出丝毫不需掩饰的种种情绪。

稍后他又发现，一旦Charles投入了一个话题就很难刹车。第一个吻让Charles安静了下来，并没有持续多久，因为他立刻意识到Erik的目的是打断他的辩论。第二个吻持续得久了一些，而到了第三个吻，他们俩都忘记了到底在讨论什么。披萨被人遗忘在桌上，而Erik把Charles拉到沙发上，用力地深深吻下去，令他们俩都变得气喘吁吁和晕头晕脑。

 

他们懒洋洋地缠在一起躺了很久，直到夕阳西沉，公寓被黑暗所笼罩。Erik从来没有和别人这样抱在一起过，这感觉很温暖而奇妙，有一种与性事无关的亲密感。他吻了Charles的眉毛，他的脸颊，他的耳朵，沉醉于Charles回应他的愉悦笑容。时不时有粗重的喘息声从他的唇间溢出，当Erik用牙齿刮过他的肌肤。他用手指描摹Charles下巴的轮廓，他的脖颈，往下滑过他的锁骨，在他泛红的皮肤上一次又一次地来回摩挲，听着Charles像猫儿一样发出的呜呜声。他可以躺在这里一辈子，他想。只是这样，把头靠着Charles的胸膛听着心跳直到他沉沉睡去。

 

终于，他感觉胳膊都麻了，不得不挪动一下身子。他抬头看了一眼桌上。“披萨都凉了。”

“有个微波炉，”Charles在Erik的肩头咕哝。他听上去很困。“随时都可以再加热。让我们……在这里多躺几分钟。”

 

他们最后抱在一起睡着了，直到Erik的手机响了两人才惊醒。有那么恍惚的一会儿，他们困惑地眨眼看着对方。然后神智回复过来，他们才同时注意到Charles是怎么缠在Erik身上的，他的腿搭在Erik的胯部，脑袋枕着Erik的肩膀。“唔，”Charles哼了一声。他的另一条腿贴着Erik的腹股沟处，而Erik，惊恐地，意识到自己有些硬了。

“起来吧？”Charles试着提议。

“好的，”Erik说，一脸尴尬。“我们起来吧。”

“我去热一下披萨。”Charles的视线下移到Erik的胯部，脸颊迅速染上了红色。“嗯，我去——”他立刻拿起盘子消失去了厨房。Erik坐了起来，胳膊肘抵在膝盖上拿手抹了抹脸。一部分的他想要穿过房间把Charles钳制在灶台上，让他弯下腰，将他的裤子拉到脚踝然后就在那里占有他。如果是在几星期前的话，他很可能已经这么干了。但如今的他只是坐在沙发上，闭上了眼睛，感受着微波炉缓慢地运作，体会每一次旋转和金属的质感。

 

他的手机又响了。Erik拿起来，简直想忽略掉屏幕上的名字。但他也知道忽略也不能让这通电话消失，所以他还是接了起来，努力让声音显得不那么烦躁。“Sebastian。”

“Erik，你在哪？”

Erik环视周围。“在一个朋友家。”

“朋友家。真的吗。”电话那头停顿了一下，然后是倒吸一口气的声音。“你在 _Charles_ _家_ ，对不对？”

他迟疑的时间有点太久。Sebastian高兴地说，“看来没错。你们已经进了卧室吗，还是准备进去？”

“我没有，”Erik轻声抱怨，“我不是为了 _这个_ 才来的。”

“那你他妈 _还能_ 为了什么去那？喂，Janos——Janos，快过来。Erik已经在那个Charles的家里了。”电话那头传来一阵乒乒乓乓的响声，然后过了一会儿，Janos的声音传了出来。“我听说你就快赢得赌约了？”

Erik烦躁地揉了下鼻梁。“不。我不——”

“你们还穿着多少衣服？”Sebastian又插了进来。“如果你们连上衣都没脱的话，我会很失望的——”

“听着，”Erik仓促地说，努力压低声音不让Charles听见，“我不准备跟他上床，所以别再为这个纠缠我了，行吗？”

“不准备跟他上床？”Sebastian大笑。“那你他妈在他家干什么？”

“我——”他不能说是约会。Sebastian他们会为此无情地嘲笑他的。但他也没法说谎，只能说出事实。“听着，我喜欢他，好吗？我真的喜欢他。”

这次电话里沉默了好几秒。Erik想，他终于让他们无话可说了。但随后Sebastian的笑声传来，是嘲弄的语调。“是啊，我敢说你喜欢。我敢说你喜欢他的小屁股——”

 

Erik挂断了。手机金属的外壳在他捏紧的拳头里吱嘎作响，他不得不强迫自己在弄碎它之前把它扔回桌子上。 _混蛋。_ Sebastian是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。他不确定Sebastian是变成这样，还是他一直都是这样只是Erik刚刚才发觉。他的手机又响了，但他不耐烦地调成了静音。

一个迟疑的声音在他脑海里响起。 _你没事吧？_

Erik大吃一惊。“你能不能别——”

“对不起，”Charles在厨房里大声回应。“但是我能感觉到你又生气了。一切都好吗？”

Erik深深地呼吸了一下，放松了拳头。“是的，一切都好。”

他即使在房间的这一端也能感觉到Charles的担忧，但Charles什么都没说。过了几分钟他拿来了披萨，把Erik的盘子放在他的面前。他们一言不发地吃了起来，Charles时不时递过来半是好奇，半是担心的眼神，Erik用尽全力放空自己的思绪。

 

当他们吃完以后，Erik主动要求洗盘子，但Charles摇了摇头。“我等会去洗。”他把盘子放进了水槽里，回过头来面向Erik，后者正靠着烤箱站着。“是这样，如果你想的话，欢迎你再多待一会儿。但是很晚了，我必须得开始写东西了。”

Erik看了看表。已经差不多九点了。“当然。我也有事情要做。”

 

他从沙发背上拿下外套，Charles送他到门口。Erik在门槛停住，而Charles倾身上前给了他一个缓慢的，留恋的吻。

“下次再见？”他问。

Charles点点头。“实际上这个星期六有一场球赛。记得我告诉你我踢足球吗？比赛在星期六下午。你会来看吗？”

Erik因为这个念头而坏笑了起来。“我为什么会错过一个看你浑身是汗、又脏兮兮的机会呢？发短信告诉我时间地点。”

“我会的。”Charles温暖地微笑。“谢谢你今天陪我。很开心。”

“我也是，”Erik同意。他们只是在沙发上一起躺了一会，然后吃了披萨，但比Erik期望的一切都要更加让人愉快。

Charles背靠着门，他的手放在门把手上。“那么晚安了。”

“晚安。”

Charles一直到他走下了门厅才关上门。Erik听到也感觉到了门锁锁上的声音。他追踪着Charles手表的金属信号，感觉到他穿过了公寓，在厨房里停了一会儿，然后回到了书房。当Charles再次坐在书桌后面的时候，Erik解除了对他手表的感应，让他对金属的意识沉回到脑海深处。他坐电梯回到一楼，等男仆把他的车开了出来，他开车回到自己的住处。

 

**

 

星期六的天气明亮而灿烂，尽管依然很寒冷。Erik围上了Charles的红围巾出门，往学生会大楼后面的运动场走去，那里是通常校内比赛举办的地方。

他在二号场地找到了Charles，正穿着Erik有史以来见过最合身的白色短裤做着准备活动。他觉得口干舌燥，因为看见Charles正在弯腰拉伸，他的屁股翘向全世界，短裤那么紧以至于Erik觉得能看到底下的内裤轮廓。他体内的一半想要站在那里，永远注视着他。另一半则想要飞奔过去把Charles的身体挡起来，因为他能看到起码一打的人在直勾勾地盯着做拉伸运动的Charles看，而这让人忍无可忍。

 

Charles感应到了他，没有直起身来只是转过了头。 _Erik !_ _你来了！_

Erik开始穿过球场向他走去。 _我来了。_

_我的屁股在这条裤子里真的显得那么棒吗？_

_的确，_ Erik热切地回应。 _你根本一无所知。_

Charles的大笑在他脑海中回荡。 _谢谢夸奖。看台在那边。我现在不能跟你讲话，因为比赛就要开始了，结束后去找你。_

_哦。那好的。_ Erik转身走向足球场的另一个方向，那里的露天座位上坐了不少人。他努力挤进前排，一群吵吵闹闹的男孩在开玩笑地推来推去，在Erik瞪了他们以后安静了一点。Erik不经常看足球，但还是知道足够的常识，归功与幼年时他的父亲雷打不动地支持英超比赛。Charles是个右边锋，靠近中场的位置。在比赛开始之前他抬头望了下看台，向Erik挥了挥手。Erik笑了起来，向他竖起大拇指。随后裁判的哨声响起，比赛开始。

 

还没过五分钟，他感觉到有人拍了下他的肩膀，抬起头来发现一个金发姑娘用探究的眼神盯着他。“这是我的围巾。”她开口。

Erik困惑地眨眼。“不，是我的。”

“不，它不是。”她拉起了围巾的一头，揪着散乱的针脚。“我知道，因为这是我两年前的圣诞给我哥哥织的。他告诉我他把它借给了一个朋友。指的是你，对不对？而且他还跟我说那个朋友现在不止是朋友了，所以我现在猜测你是他的男朋友？”

 

Erik看着她好一会儿。之后他慢慢地点头。“没错。我是Erik。”

女孩吹了个口哨，挑起眉毛。“Charles告诉我你很辣，但我没想到有 _这么辣_ 。”她一屁股坐在他旁边的座位上，即便那里几乎没有地方让她挤进去了。“嗨，我是Raven，他妹妹。很高兴认识你。”

他跟她握了握手。“嗨。Charles跟我讲过一点你的事情。”

“喔，他跟我讲过 _很多_ 关于你的事情，”Raven说。“他总是在说Erik这个，Erik那个，根本停不下来。而现在我看到你，就明白了原因。”她向他投来一个明目张胆的暗示的眼神，几乎让他不安地扭动了一下。然后她的注意力又回到了球场上。“你是来给他加油的？”

Erik点头。“他叫我来的。”

“那么准备好看一场精彩的表演吧。”Raven露齿一笑。“Charles很厉害，而且知道你在看的话他会更加拼命的。”

她是对的。Charles _的确_ 很厉害。他身材不高但是速度极快，还有似乎无穷无尽的耐力支持他前前后后地奔跑，从球场的这头到那头，短短时间内防守，反击，然后又回头防守。他对球得心应手，从对手脚下干净利落地断下球，然后直接准确地直传给队友。他队里的其他人也跟他一样熟练甚至更好，没过多久他们就取得了领先地位。

 

半场哨吹响之前，Charles的队已经四比零，其中有一个球是Charles进的。中场休息的时候他向看台这边走来，脸因为寒冷和运动而发红，眼睛亮亮的。他的视线直接锁定了Erik，所以直到Raven清了清喉咙他才注意到她。“Raven ！真高兴你来了。你见过Erik了？”

“没错，”她证实。“他戴着我的围巾呢。”

“我告诉过你我借给他过冬了，”Charles笑着说。他转身问Erik，“到目前为止你觉得如何？”

“你很棒，”Erik回答。在脑海中，他补充道， _能否允许说我一声，我其实大部分时间都在盯着你，没有注意比赛？_

Charles的脸更红了一点。 _谢谢。_

_你穿这件运动衫真好看。_ Erik想要从他身上脱下它，用自己的牙齿。

Charles咳嗽了一声，Erik立即回过神来。太快了吗？

有一点儿。抱歉。

不，是我抱歉。好吧。你看上去棒极了。

谢谢。Charles的微笑回复了之前的耀眼。“我很高兴你来了。待会想一起出去吗？吃饭之类的。当然，如果不介意我浑身是汗的话。”

Raven不高兴地撅起嘴。“喔，所以你有了男朋友就忘记了你可怜的，亲爱的妹妹。”

“我是说你们俩一起，”Charles辩白。

“哦。那样的话，好啊。”

Erik点头。“我也没问题。”

“太好了。”Charles的一个队友在球场那头喊他，于是他准备回到他们中间。“好的，我得走了。待会儿见。”

“祝你好运，”Raven说完，推了一下他的肩膀。Charles对Erik一笑，然后离开了。

 

“我以前从没见过他像这样，”Raven非常喜悦地说，看着哥哥离去。

Erik也看着他，欣赏着Charles走动时运动短裤拉上去的样子。而且那件运动衫实在有点太紧了，不过Erik不会抱怨的，“像怎样？”

“像这样快乐。”她从侧面瞟了Erik一眼。“他很久都没有这么快乐过了。”

他花了好一会儿才听出她话里的含义。他吃了一惊，转头正面对着她。“你不会是说，这一切是因为我吧？我……”

“还能是为什么？”Raven问。“他遇见了你，他一刻不停地说着关于你的事情，现在他们在约会而他完全停不下来说你的事情。而且他成天都像个白痴似的傻笑。你对他产生了好的影响，你知道。他一直都是我的古板老哥，曾经说他没有时间去开始一段感情因为他忙着——我也不知道——研究治疗癌症的方法什么的。但现在他拥有了你，而且他很快乐。比只有书陪伴他的时候要快乐得多，比之前的日子要快乐得多。”

 

更快乐。Erik真的这么影响了Charles吗？这个想法让他觉得温暖。

“我也是，”他诚实地说。“他也给了我好的影响。”

Raven微笑。“很好。”

 

Charles的队伍最后八比二获胜了，Charles在比赛的最后一分钟又进了一球，让观众们欢腾起来。Raven和大家一起尖叫鼓掌，大喊Charles的名字，但当Charles转身面对看台的时候，他的眼睛搜索着Erik，再没别人。他微笑，而Erik微笑回应，在那一刻，Erik心中感到了一股强烈的情感让他几乎难以呼吸。

 

“吃饭去，”Charles一靠近他们就说，“去Sawyer’s？”

Erik点点头，然后牵住了他的手。他胸中有什么东西似乎在奔涌，当Charles毫不迟疑地用温暖的手指交缠住他的。“听上去不错。”

 

他们在Sawyer’s吃了饭，全程Raven一直像连珠炮一样问他们问题，问到他们关系的每一个细节，从他们第一次见面直到如今。Charles告诉她自己在书店里手忙脚乱因为不知道怎么操作收银机，而Erik告诉他自己是怎么用能力打开了抽屉。提到他的变种能力的时候，他小心地观察她，但是她脸上没有丝毫惊讶。所以Charles已经告诉过她了，而她也并不介意。Erik应该猜到她的立场的，毕竟她自己的哥哥就是个变种人。他好奇她是不是也同样是变种人。但她看上去没有外在的能力，这说明即使她有，也应该是看不出来的，像Charles的一样。

 

他们不得不缩短吃饭时间，因为Charles一点半就要去实验室。在走廊外面，Erik把Charles抱了起来，给了他一个又长又深的吻，从他的唇上舔去三明治残留的味道。Raven喊了句什么，听上去像是“Get a room !”但他们俩都忽略了她。当他们分开时，Charles的脸又红了起来，双眼闪闪发光。“晚些时候见？”他问。“你今晚可以再来我家，如果你想的话。”

Erik笑了。“好的。六点？”

Charles欣喜地回应他。“完美。”

是的，Erik想。完美。

在那一刻，一切都很完美。

 

**

 

十一月初的某一天，Charles约他出去一起吃晚餐，这并没有什么不寻常的。不寻常的是Charles带他去的那家餐厅，比Erik所去过的任何餐厅都要高端许多。Erik觉得极其不适合这里，尽管他按照Charles的要求穿上了西装。Charles自己则穿着一件量身裁剪的西装，把他的身体包裹得无可挑剔，让他看上去比Erik曾见过的他更加光彩照人。他只见过Charles穿羊毛衫，休闲装，T恤牛仔裤，还有足球球衣。并且他看上去总是像个学生。但现在，在这身西装里面，他显得年纪大一些。他看上去像个商业主管，就像他真正拥有那个给予他财富的公司。

 

他看上去完全不属于Erik。

 

_胡说，_ Charles说，在他们俩来到预定好的具有极佳街景的窗边座位时。 _你看上去棒极了。_

Erik低头瞥了自己一眼，又看向Charles精致的装束，他的前胸口袋甚至塞了一条方巾。 _是吗。_

“没错，”Charles大声说。“你看上去很不错，几乎让我想跳过晚餐了。”

 

他的话里隐藏的 _某些_ 含义，让Erik从菜单里面抬起了头。“你不应该说这样的话。”过了一会儿，他开口道。

Charles把手肘撑在桌上，歪着脑袋，手托着脸颊。“为什么不呢？”

“因为，”Erik说，向前贴近了一点，“会让我想说这样的话。” _我想要用牙齿扯下你的领带。我想要撕开你的衬衫，看看你的雀斑到底延伸到哪里，用手指跟踪它们然后看着你微笑。_

 

比起他这几周的真正想法，这段话显得含蓄无趣了许多。这已经变成了他们之间的某种游戏，更像是调情而非真正的引诱尝试。Charles每次都会脸红，有时候带着明显的渴望，让Erik无奈得发疯，试图搞清楚为什么Charles不肯屈服，但他总是温柔地。不过这一次，有什么变得不同了。这一次，Charles并没有立刻拒绝他；而是同样把身体前倾，近到他们俩的鼻子几乎相碰，然后低语，“或许吃完饭再说吧。”

 

震惊的感觉传遍Erik的全身仿佛是一道闪电。“什么？”他完全不敢相信。

“你听到我说的了，”Charles说，拿起了菜单。

Erik想要继续问下去，但在他来得及说话之前侍者来了。Erik根本无法集中精神，所以他随便选了一道前菜，把菜单交还给侍者。然后他不耐烦地坐在那里，等着Charles点完，一旦侍者离开只剩他们两人独处，他就开口问，“你是认真的吗？”

Charles点头。“非常认真。”

Erik的心脏停跳了一拍。“今晚？”

“没错。晚饭后。你去我家？”

“当然可以。当然可以。”他已经等这个等了多久？有多久，他想要更多，但一直在耐心等待因为Charles希望他这样？现在这个时刻终于到来。就是今晚。

 

Erik食不知味。他的胃已经即将到来的一切而激动和紧张起来，那是他所了解和在乎的一切。Charles的谈话主要内容是最近实验室里的新进展，这次Hank作为他的研究助手。然后话题转变到了Manifesto还有这星期他写的专栏，但是史无前例地，Erik无法参与讨论。他的回答全都心不在焉，而且一点儿也想不起来任何支持的数据。终于，Charles放下了餐具，说，“现在跟你说话根本对牛弹琴，对不对？”

Erik眨眨眼。“什么？”

Charles大笑起来。“果然如此。我们赶快结账离开吧。”

 

他们像往常一样分开付账，Erik看着账单有点发怵。“真的有必要在这里吃饭吗？”

当他们准备离开时Charles不解地看了他一眼。“你不喜欢吗？”

“不，菜还好，”Erik回答，把手搁在Charles的胳膊肘上，跟着他走过了一张张桌子来到门边。“只是有点……”

“拥挤？”

Erik叹了一口气，“昂贵。”

“哦。”Charles安静了一会儿。然后他说，“我选这里是因为我小时候过生日的时候，母亲总是会带我来这个餐厅。我猜这大概是种传统。如果你不喜欢它，我很抱歉。”

 

Erik花了好一会儿才反应过来他话里的意思。Erik张大了双眼，晕头转向地说。“今天是你的生日？”

Charles微笑。“二十一岁。”

“Charles！你为什么不告诉我？”

“我有啊。我现在正在告诉你。”

“我是说，之前，”Erik呻吟，手抓了抓头发。“我可以送你礼物，我本应该送你礼物。”

“你有。我是说，我希望你会。”Charles的手滑进了Erik的掌心，和他手指交缠。“我希望你会……” _用牙齿脱下我的西服？_

Erik仅仅因为这个想法就兴奋地颤栗了起来。“如果那是你想要的。”

“这是我想要的。”

“那么我们走吧。”

 

Erik拉着他钻进车里，Charles来得及系上安全带之前就一踩油门发动了汽车。他无法将视线从Charles身上移开。他一直用余光看着他，而Charles也一直回望他，表情混合了渴望还有紧张，手在膝盖上不安地动来动去。他们以破纪录的时间到达了Charles的公寓，而且Erik忍不住用能力加快了一点电梯的速度。电梯门一打开，他们就迅速穿过大厅来到278A。Charles开始找钥匙，但Erik不耐烦地一挥手打开了门锁，两人走了进去。

 

门刚在身后关起，Erik就立刻扑到了Charles身上，把他压在墙壁上饥渴地吻他。Charles的钥匙哐啷一声掉在了地上，他环住Erik的脖子，手插进他的发间。他的一条腿往前伸，滑进了Erik的两腿中间，往上抵着Erik的腹股沟。他们都因为这一触而呻吟出声，Erik已经因为欲望而硬了起来。他同样感觉到Charles的勃起，滚烫地抵着他的大腿根部。

“去卧室？”Erik低声说。

Charles点点头，他那双明亮的眼睛如今染上了一抹暗色。“卧室。”

 

他们跌跌撞撞地经过客厅，一路都在接吻，用力贴近身子以至于他们的腿缠在一起不止一次，险些绊倒。卧室是这间公寓里Erik没有见过的地方之一，他一踏进门槛，就只注意到了一件东西：靠墙放着一张超大的四柱床，两个人睡都十分宽敞。他抱着Charles来到床边，轻轻推了他一下让他倒在床垫上。Charles颤抖着起身靠在枕头上，身体陷进了乳白色的羽绒被里，眼睛紧盯着Erik。Erik踢掉了鞋，跟在他身后也爬上床，渴望着触摸他，那激烈的感觉避无可避。他又吻了Charles一次，用力使得他的胡茬刮蹭到Charles的脸颊，得到了一个不太高兴的小小抱怨。

 

_你该刮胡子了，_ Charles说，但依然回吻Erik。

_你明明就喜欢我这个样子。_

_如果它不是把我的皮肤都快蹭破了，我会更喜欢的。_ Charles的手指拂过Erik的下巴，然后往下滑动，来到了他的领带结。迟疑了一秒之后，他解开了结，然后完全松开。Erik回报了他，迅速解掉了Charles的领带，把他的衬衫领口拉开到足以露出锁骨，然后舔吸起他的脖颈。Charles仰起头呻吟，那声音直接击中了Erik的阴茎。他稍微移动了一下胯部，他的坚硬隔着裤子顶起，磨蹭着柔软的被子。这样的接触不够，根本不够。

 

Charles在他的身上喘息，他的激动和欲望流进了Erik的脑海，填补着Erik自身的饥渴。他想要现在就脱光衣服。他想要触碰Charles的每一寸肌肤，吻遍，抚摸，把他标记成自己的。Charles再次呻吟回应他的想法，Erik坐起身，脱掉了外套把他随手扔到床下。他觉得自己脱得还不够快。当他扯掉衬衫的时候，Charles脱掉了自己的外套然后开始解开衬衫的扣子。Erik摇摇头阻止了他，俯下身用热切的双手解开了每个扣子，一个一个地，欣赏着Charles的胸口逐渐显露出来，光滑的白色肌肤还有雀斑。 _雀斑。_ Erik笑了出来，轻触Charles肩头上的一小块雀斑。“所以它们的确一直延伸到下面啊。”

“还有更下面，”Charles坏笑着说。Erik吸了一口气，完全解下了Charles衬衣扣子，粗鲁地从他身体上扯下了它，把它和他们别的衣服扔到一边。他让自己的手在Charles的皮肤上漫游，沿着手指的路线落下一个个吻，吻过他的脖子，再向下滑过他平坦的小腹，然后再回头向上绕着他的乳头打转。当Erik将嘴凑向他的乳头的时候，Charles猛地吸了一口气。他又用牙齿咬噬它令Charles惊呼出声，随后再用舌头轻柔地抚慰那块肌肤。他又这么做了两次，直到Charles在他的身下用力地喘息，然后他又去对付另外一边。

 

“ _God,_ Erik，”Charles的胸膛剧烈地起伏。“ _God._  ”

_好吗？_ Erik对着他想。

“你在——嗯唔——想什么？”

Erik得意地一笑，最后咬了一口他的乳尖，然后将嘴唇下移，顺着Charles肋骨的曲线落下轻柔的吻。Charles颤栗着，手紧紧抓住被子。然后Erik将手指探入Charles的裤腰，弯下身隔着裤子亲吻Charles的性器，而Charles无助地弓起背，一声轻柔的哀号从他紧咬的齿间溢出。

“你想——”Erik说，突然觉得不确定起来。“你想要我做什么？”Charles今晚想要进到哪一步？

 

Charles没有任何迟疑。 _干我。我想要你干我。_

Erik感到前所未有地硬。他花了一会儿时间挣脱掉自己有点儿紧的裤子，而Charles看着Erik脱掉内裤然后丢在一旁，睁大了眼睛。Erik的阴茎已经激动得渗出前液，坚硬而绷紧地抵着下腹。Erik控制住自己没有去躺下来撸动一发，而是再次亲吻了Charles，急匆匆地用能力解开了Charles的皮带。Charles俯下身子飞快地一把扯掉了自己的裤子和内裤，现在他们俩都是完全赤裸了。Erik停下来看着他，只是看着，努力留下印象因为他想要记住这一切。他想要了解Charles的身体比了解自己的身体更甚，想要知道他身体所有的秘密，所有能让Charles崩溃的地方。Charles的性器微微弯曲，坚硬而美丽地泛红，而且很可能急需被碰触。但Charles在Erik的视线下并没有移动，就像是在等待着Erik的评价。

 

“怎样？”他最后开口。

“什么怎样？”Erik问，抚摸Charles的大腿内部，然后向上滑动。“你美极了。”

Charles微笑起来，一抹愉悦的红色爬上他的脖颈。“你也是。”

Erik的手来到Charles胯骨的曲线，然后停在了那里，时间久到足以让Charles忍不住抱怨，“你现在能 _摸_ 我吗？”

Erik咧嘴一笑。“我应该吗？”

“是的，你应—— _啊！”_

他的手紧紧地握成拳抓住了被子，当Erik抚摸他的身体的时候。Erik抚摸的动作很轻，他干燥的手掌在皮肤上蹭过不算疼痛但仍有些不适。过了一会儿，他用拇指按过Charles阴茎的前端，用了一点儿前液来润滑。但依然不够让他手的滑动变得舒服，所以他问道，“你有润滑剂吗？”

Charles点头，指向床头的抽屉。Erik从他身上爬起，找到了瓶子，然后回来撑开了Charles的双腿。

“只剩一半？”他在打开盖子的时候问。

Charles有点邪恶地一笑。“你不会真以为我贞洁又天真吧？”

Erik咕哝。“并不。”有着那样邪恶的笑容，肯定不是。他把润滑剂挤到自己的手心还有Charles的阴茎上，开始再次抽动。这一次，Charles更低更狂乱地呻吟起来。Erik忽略了自己下腹的滚烫跳动，问道，“好点了吗？”

“是的，”Charles喘息。“好点了。”

 

他搓动Charles的性器一次又一次，直到Charles身上的每一块肌肉都因为兴奋而绷紧，知道他唇间溢出的每一个声音都变成呜咽。然后他回落下来，放慢速度直到他让Charles完全释放出来。Charles恍惚地从枕头上抬起脑袋，看着Erik再次弄湿了自己的手指然后往他的股间进发。

“你确定吗？”Erik问，潮湿的手指滑到Charles的臀缝间，停留在入口处。

Charles颤抖了一秒，闭上了眼睛。然后他又睁开，点头。“是的。”

Erik探了进去。即便有润滑，但他还是艰难地只进入了一个指节就无法再前进了。“嘿，”他说，把另一只手按在Charles的膝头。“放松。”

Charles先是浅浅地呼吸了几次，然后慢慢放松，他肌肉的紧张逐渐消散了。“好点了，”Erik说，温柔地继续深入手指。“如果疼就告诉我，好吗？我会慢慢的。”

Charles一语不发地点头，当Erik耐心地扩张他的时候眼睛一直盯着Erik的脸。花了好几分钟Charles才能够承受第二根手指。当他感觉到进入的时候，立刻不由自主地收紧了，而Erik立刻停下动作。 _放松。_

 

_抱歉。只是……再等一下。_

他等待着，直到Charles终于挪了挪屁股然后点头。“好了。”

“好的。”Erik推进了第二根手指，然后用另一只手安抚地在Charles的膝上来回抚摩。“如果太多了就告诉我。”

“我没事，”Charles喘气。“继续。”

 

Erik轻柔地将两根手指更加深入，和Charles收紧的身体做着对抗。最终，他扩张了一些，来回抽动令Charles发出一声破裂的哭喊并且身体在床上拱起。愉悦像炽烈的彗星一样游走于Erik的头脑中，他发现自己就和Charles一样难以呼吸。他不饿的不低下身子用另一只手握住自己的性器，因为性欲而感到晕头转向。那性欲并不完全来自他自己。

“对不起，”Charles在能再次开口之后说道，“对不起。我可以——控制一下能力——”

“不，不。没事的。你还好吗？我是说，还能继续？”

 

Charles移动了一下下身。他现在并非完全勃起状态，但Erik并不惊讶。最初的扩张可能是有些疼痛的，这是Erik之所以努力避免粗暴的原因。过了一会儿，Charles说，“是的。”随后Erik再次并拢了手指，慢慢地动着，直到他把Charles扩张得可以容下另一根手指。他的第三根只能进入一半，但是现在这就够了。他将Charles一点一点的打开，一直到看上去他似乎能容纳Erik的老二了，虽然还得费点力。但他依然用手指在抽插，努力让他准备得更好，哪怕只有一点儿。他完全不知道这耐心从何而来。他从来没对任何人这么小心翼翼过，但他现在却在这里，愿意一直跪在Charles的腿间除非他完全确信Charles能够接受他。

 

终于，Charles开口。“我想我准备好了。”

Erik抬头看他。“你确定吗？”

“没有人会花这么长时间来扩张，”Charles说，带着欣喜而温暖的微笑。“谢谢你。是的，我准备好了。”

Erik认真研究了他的表情一会儿，点点头。“好吧。安全套？”

“在放润滑剂的地方。”

Erik用金属能力弄开了抽屉，从Charles身上移开去到抽屉深处找了半天才找到铝箔纸的小包装。他撕开了它，把它套在自己紧绷的阴茎上，然后挤了更多润滑剂涂在上面。然后他爬回床上，在Charles的股间重新安顿好。

 

“如果难受就告诉我，”Erik喘着粗气，用手扶着自己的星期，将前端抵在Charles的入口。“如果疼的话——”

“Erik，”Charles打断他，笑着。“我会告诉你的。现在做吧，好吗？”

Erik推进了一点点。Charles还是太紧了，即使经过了手指和润滑的帮助。于是Erik不得不再次退出来。“你太紧了，我会弄伤你——”

“Erik，”Charles听上去几乎是恼怒了。“相信我会告诉你的，行吗？我知道我自己的界限。现在你能不能行行好，上我？”

 

带着迟疑，他又推进了一点点。幸好Charles保持放松的状态——躺在他身下，尽管手指骨节被捏得发白，用力抓着被子。他仔细地观察Charles的脸，缓缓深入，准备一旦看到痛的表情就随时停下。Charles退缩了几次，但在Erik进入他的时候一直保持着安静。当他的柄部埋进去的时候，他停下来让两人都重拾呼吸。

“还好吗？”他问。

Charles点头。“我没事。“

Erik稍微拔出来了一些，然后试探性地插入。每一个细微的动作都让满足的感觉淌过他的脊柱，Charles呜咽。“Yeah,那很好。”

“对你好还是对我好？”Erik喘息，汗水从他平坦的腹部流下，他又再次停止了动作。

“对你好就是对我好，”Charles回答。在Erik来得及开口之前，他补充。“但没错，对我也好。这，啊，有一点痛，但并不坏。继续吧。”

 

Erik拔出了一点点然后再次插入。慢慢地，他开始了一个稳定的节奏，到两个人都开始觉得舒服之后加快了速度。Charles抬起腿环住了Erik的腰，在Erik操他的时候他的脚跟抵住Erik的屁股。他抬起身吮吸Erik的脖子，用力程度绝对会造成一个吻痕，而Erik在他耳边发出了沉重的喘息。每次抽插似乎都从Charles的肺中夺走了一部分空气，他一开始轻声地呜咽，后来就逐渐变成了更大声的呻吟。当Erik抬高他的下体，在某个角度干他的时候，Charles嘶哑地喊叫出声，使人眼前漆黑的快感一路燃烧着传到Erik的头脑中，如此强大以至于他差点在这里就射了出来。

 

再来，Charles精神的声音也颤抖了起来。就是那里。

 

Erik照做了，搜寻这那烧灼的、共享的愉悦感，它再一次在他们两人之间迸发，一次，一次，又一次，每一次都剧烈地升温，直到Erik再一次用力贯穿Charles的身体，一起快速地律动。他一只手向下伸，紧紧地缠住了Charles的手指，并且感觉到Charles也捏住了他的。“Yes,”Charles在他的耳边低语。“Erik.”

 

他听见了自己的名字，他的下体因为剧烈的高潮而颤动了好一会儿，他无法看见，也无法呼吸，甚至无法思考，只剩下让精神都麻木的强烈快感。他不知道里面有多少是自然产生的，有多少是Charles的，但只过了片刻，他就感到了另一波快感，如此有力以至于他无法抑止从喉咙深处涌出的低沉的、震惊的呻吟。这是Charles的高潮，他意识到，而当他不知过了多久之后回复了意识，他低头看见Charles射在了他们的腹部中间，白色的液体滚烫地贴在身体上。

 

Erik觉得浑身都失去了力气，倾倒在Charles的上面，甚至不能移开。Charles在他耳边粗重地喘息，他知道自己该起来，但做不到。他除了倒在那里试着找回呼吸，别的什么也做不了。

“对不起，”他过了一会儿低语，“我等会起来。让我……”

Charles上气不接下气地笑了。“我知道。”

“那简直……”这是他曾有过最棒的高潮。也许是因为心灵感应能力，以最真实的方式共享两人的感受，但他知道那不是全部。是因为Charles，温热而柔若无骨地躺在他的臂弯，在他的耳边喘息，浑身泛着美丽的红晕。他永远也不想放手。

“是的。”Charles同意。“那的确很棒。”

 

终于，他恢复了体力，拔了出来并且摘掉套子。当他这么做的时候，Charles去临近的浴室拿来了一条毛巾。他们弄干净了全身，动作突然地、奇怪地害羞了起来。Erik曾经习惯于短暂的性交，接着就穿上衣服走人，甚至不回头看一眼。但当Charles把毛巾放到一边之后，他重新爬回了床上，给了Erik一个期待的眼神。“留下？”

Erik眨了眨眼。“一整晚？”

“没错。”Charles踢了踢被子，上面依然留着从他们两人身体流下的汗迹，把被子踢下床之后钻进了下面的被单里。他拍了拍旁边的位置，又说，“请嘛。”

 

这几乎不需要选择。他回到床上，在Charles旁边蜷缩起来，而Charles开心地笑着躺倒。还没有到午夜，但是Charles钻进Erik臂弯的时候打了两个哈欠，然后合上了眼睛。没过几分钟他就睡着了。

 

Erik保持清醒躺了许久。他的思绪一直在想那个赌约。他完成了它。他兑现了那个承诺。他现在只需要溜下床，从地上捡起Charles的内衣，然后离开。Sebastian会很高兴的，他会遵守约定给他项链，而Erik会得到一件可以送给母亲的美丽礼物。Janos和Azazel也会很惊讶的。Charles现在睡得很沉，在Erik挪动身子坐起来的时候几乎一动不动。Erik可以在Charles发现之前就完全离开。

 

他坐在那里过了好几分钟，聆听着Charles安稳的呼吸。即使在黑夜中，他也可以看到地上Charles的白色内裤，就在床角旁边。

 

但他不会。

 

他躺了回去，盖好了被单。他转过身子，一只胳膊搂住Charles的腰。他在Charles的唇边落下一个吻，低声说道，“生日快乐。”

随后他闭上眼，沉沉睡去。

 

**

 

当他第二天早晨回家的时候，Sebastian在那里等着。

“你昨晚没有回来，”他说，愉快地龇牙笑着。“你做到了，对不对？”

Erik露出不耐烦的神色。“别说了，Sebastian。”

“你 _做到了_ ！”Sebastian大笑出声。“Azazel！Janos！快出来！我们的男孩成功了！”

那两个人立刻出现在起居室里，睁大了眼睛。“你成功了？”Janos急切地问。“告诉我们一切。”

“把他的内裤给我们看，”Azazel催促。

“哦对，”Janos急匆匆地说。“证据在哪儿？”

“没有证据，”Erik说，羞辱的情绪在胸中燃起。

“没有——”Janos交叉双臂。“那我们就不相信你。”

“我他妈根本不在乎你们信不信，”Erik反驳，从他们旁边走过。“我要去洗澡。”

“等等，”Sebastian说，在他试图离开时拽住了他的胳膊。“你昨晚跟他在一起，对不对？所以发生了什么？你临阵脱逃了吗？”

Erik试图甩开他。“我不想谈这个。”

“他拒绝你了吗？”Azazel大笑，脸上的伤疤都被扯动。“他说你不是他喜欢的型？”

“Erik Lehnsherr，被拒绝了！”Janos大叫。

 

“不，”Sebastian说，倾斜了一下脑袋仔细观察Erik。“不，不是那样的。你 _确实_ 操了他，是不是？”他伸出手，拉开了Erik的领子，然后他的表情转变成一个扭曲的微笑。“是的，你做了。”

Erik知道他在那里看到了什么。他甚至此刻都能记起Charles的嘴唇在那里的触感，用力吸吮出一块淤痕。他拉高领子，挡住吻痕然后转身离开。“我不想谈这个。”

“那好吧，”Sebastian在他身后说。“但你输了赌约。”

“我根本不在乎那见鬼的赌约！”

“那我猜你也 _不在乎_ 那孩子了，既然你已经上过了他。”

Erik僵住了。

 

“我想要他，”Sebastian在他的身后继续。“他常常去图书馆，是不是？还有学生会大楼？我在那里见过他几——”

“你敢碰他一下，”Erik咆哮，“我就打断你该死的鼻子。”

 

Azazel和Jano都沉默了，一脸难以置信。Sebastian瞪大了眼睛。“什么？”

“我说了，”Erik重复，这一次平静了许多，“不许碰他。”

有好一会儿，他们看上去不知道该如何回应。然后Sebastian的的嘴又摆出一个微笑，就好像他对于Erik的喜爱心照不宣。“喔，喔。你喜欢他，是吗？”

他想要否认，但肯定徒劳无功。他的反应已经足够明显了。他因为Charles而难以控制自己，而他们都看到了。

 

“所以呢？”他回击，“我喜欢他。” _比你们知道的都要多。_

“所以，”Sebastian慢吞吞地说，“你有多喜欢他？你因为他都不来参加兄弟会的集会了。我本以为你是全心想要赢得赌约。但其实是因为他，是吗？”

Erik避开了他的视线。“我告诉过你，我不想谈论这个。”

Sebastian啧了一声。“拜托，Erik。张大眼睛看看。这个——你和这孩子拥有的不管是什么的关系——都不是真的。只是因为赌注。为了你想要的那条漂亮的项链。”

“不，”他坚定地说。“不是。”

 

Azazel大笑。“你真的以为你喜欢他？他也喜欢你？”

“我告诉过你他是一个调情高手，”Janos说。“也许他一路把你勾引上了床。他有那么棒吗？蒙蔽了你的双眼？”

“Charles不是那样的，”他急冲冲地说。

“狡辩，”Sebastian说，抬起了眉毛。过了一会儿，他叹了口气，“听着Erik，这可能会有趣一段时间。你已经玩了几个月了。这个挑战很棒，不是吗？我告诉过你。但到此为止了，你已经鬼混够了。我需要你在我身边。你是我在兄弟会里重要的副手，你不能因为一次一夜情就迷失了自己。”

 

“Charles不是一夜情对象，”他低声吼道。

Sebastian不耐烦地咕哝一声。“他当然是。那你还以为是什么？你们会在一起，从此快乐地生活吗？我向你保证，Charles只是想要尝鲜，让你干他的那种孩子。或者他只是在找些乐子。玩猫捉老鼠的游戏，还装得很好。”在Erik的怒瞪下，他又说，“不相信我吗？看我去跟他搭话，他一定会跟我玩同样的游戏。然后他会让我干他，就像让你这么干一样。这是一个你能赢，我也能赢的游戏——”

 

“见鬼去，”Erik大喊。“不是每件事都是个 _游戏_ ，Sebastian！我喜欢他，行吗？我非常喜欢他。我想我甚至可能 _爱_ 上了他，所以在我揍你之前闭上你那张 _该死的_ 嘴。”

“你甚至可能爱——”Sebastian转过头大笑，“老天，Erik，你怎么了？你不会是认真的……”他的笑在看到Erik表情的时候消失了。“你不会是 _认真的_ 吧？”

 

“我是认真的，”他平静地说，他的确是。爱，那就是他对于Charles的感觉。那就是事实，再无其他。“所以闭嘴吧。”

他们瞪着他。他知道他们不理解。他在过去的四年里与他们一同四处游弋，勾搭那些在一夜之后甚至连他们名字都不知道的男孩女孩。他们享受着这种自由，享受轻易就能利用别人身体的感觉，在日出之前就早早离去。他们不知道那是什么感觉，去看着一个人并且，有生以来第一次，想要 _留下_ 。

 

“他是个变种人，是不是？”Azezal打破了震惊产生的寂静。“他的能力是什么？他弄乱了你的大脑吗？因为这不是我所认识的Erik Lehnsherr.”

“没错，是他迷住了你的心绪吗？”Sebastian问，他的声音变得像冰一样冷。Erik曾听过他用这样的语调跟数不清的人说过话，但从没对他用过。Sebastian交叉起双臂，对他摆出了一副冷酷的、沉重的表情。“他玩弄了 _你_ 吗，Erik？”

“他用 _爱_ 来愚弄你吗？”Janos嘲笑他。

 

Erik久久地望着他们。他们是陌生人，他开始意识到。这些男生曾是他从大一入学就开始的朋友，如今对他来讲却是彻头彻尾的陌生人。他再也不了解他们，也再也不想去了解。愤怒逐渐分崩离析，转变成心中一个坚定的、强硬的决心。他转身走向自己的房间。

“你去哪？”Sebastian问，“我们还没结束。”

他拉出了自己的手提箱，把抽屉里的东西往里一倒。衣服，洗漱用具，必需品——别的他都可以之后再说。现在，他只想赶快离开这里。他的书和论文可以等一等。

 

他五分钟就打包好了。当他拉着箱子出门时，Sebastian挡住了他的去路。“你想去哪？”他不满地出声。

“我要离开，”他坚定地说。“你们这些混蛋好自为之。”

“哦，拜托，”Janos说，滑进了沙发。“别这样。我们只是在开玩笑。”在他身旁，Azazel点头附和。

Sebastian紧紧地盯着他，在看到Erik对他怒目而视时眉头皱得更深了。他看了好一会儿，看上去就好像他会用武力阻止Erik。Erik握紧了拳头，准备好用房间里的一切金属来对付他。Sebastian的变种能力很强大，他知道，但即使如此如果被电视机砸中脑袋毕竟不能立刻爬起来。大厅里铁制的桌子嘎吱作响地挪动了一点，而且不知在某处，一只灯泡碎裂了。

 

Sebastian后退了一步。“那就走吧，”他冷酷地说。

Janos疑惑地看着他。“什——”

Sebastian一摇头打断了他。“如果他想走，就让他走。我们这里不需要他这样的人。 _软弱。_ ”

 

Erik浑身一颤，但没有回复。他从他们身边经过，走出了房子。

他没有回头。

 

**

 

过了一会儿，当他稍微冷静一点之后，他觉得他应该早点想出一个好些的解决方法。现在他除了一个手提箱一无所有，也无处可去。他可以在车里凑活一阵，但那很快就会变得很不舒服。如果问Charles能不能在他那里呆几天，会更容易些。毫无疑问Charles会欢迎他，让他需要待多久就可以待多久。这是他最好的——也是最吸引人的——选项。

 

他决定之后去问Charles。下午四点有一场球赛，而Erik会去看他。与此同时，他在图书馆里消磨了三个小时，心不在焉地看着课本准备下周的考试。又是变种人研究学，而Dunn很可能不管他写什么都会挂掉他，但至少复习MRA的法规能让他的头脑忙碌起来。

3：45，他走向球场，又一次戴上了Charles的围巾。它很温暖，闻起来有他身上轻微的味道。Erik惊讶地发现自己已经开始想念Charles了，尽管他们分开还没到二十四小时。他想要把Charles抱在怀中，鼻子深埋在他深色的头发间闻他的香气，忘记别的一切。而这个，他 _可以_ 在找到Charles以后就这么做。这个想法使他加快了脚步。

 

他到的时候，发现Raven已经在那了。她坐在前排，还仁慈地在旁边给他留了一个位置。

“Hey，”他坐下的时候说。

“Hey你个头，”Raven对他邪恶地一笑。“你和Charles之间发生了什么吗？”

Erik试着不去做出反应。“什么？”

她的笑容扩大了。“发生了点什么，是不是？所以他今天上午才那么傻笑。我和他一起吃的早饭，但他整个人都魂不守舍，目光飘忽，还一直忘记自己说了什么。”

Erik转开了视线，虽然很难不在想到Charles做白日梦的场景时露出微笑。“无可奉告。”

“混蛋，”Raven说，但语气却很亲切。她往他那边挪了一点儿，靠在他身上取暖。

 

过了一会儿，两支球队出现在球场上，开始热身。Erik，向往常一样，只是注视着Charles，他今天穿着球衣的样子格外好看。当他弯腰的时候，那条白色的短裤被拉紧了，Erik能感觉到他裤子里面的老二。他充满喜爱地回忆那个可爱的屁股，它紧紧地包裹着他，那样温暖。也许晚些时候吧，他想。他们绝对可以重演一番昨天的事，也许就在Charles大汗淋漓地结束比赛去洗澡的时候。一个长长的，热热的澡。

 

他的思绪被裁判的喊声打断了。他们在告诉某人只有队员才能进入球场，别人不能进去围观，因为比赛就要开始了。Erik环顾一周想看看擅闯者是谁，看见了来人之后，他的心沉了下去。

他立刻离开了观众席，冲过球场向Charles跑去。但Sebastian先到达了，抓住了Charles的胳膊把他拉起来。Charles被吓得叫了一声，说道，“放开我，”但Sebastian摇了摇他然后说，“听我说，我这是在帮你。你认识Erik Lehnsherr吗？”

“什么？我当然认识Erik。他是我的——”

“他一直在玩弄你，孩子。”Sebastian声音里的坚冰融化了，转换成了一个虚假的，甜美的，使人作呕的语调。“听着，真相是这样的。我本不想告诉你，但没办法。Erik是我的好朋友，事实上还是我的室友。而且他是——”

“放开他，”Erik咆哮起来冲入他们俩之间。他试图把Sebastian拉走，但那只抓住Charles胳膊的手握得更紧了，Charles痛得嘶了一声。“让他 _走_ 。”

Charles的队友们开始走近，想要把他们拉开。但Sebastian大喊，“你想知道真相吗，Charles？你以为你了解Erik？你没有。他从一开始就在对你撒谎。他是个 _骗子_ 。”

Erik狂怒地抓住他的肩膀。“把你的手拿开——”

 

“Erik，等等。”

他僵住了。Charles用一种疑问的表情看着Sebastian，后者露出了胜利的神色。他甩开了Charles的队友，他们摔倒在地，一脸茫然。有一会儿，谁都没有动。

终于，Charles开口问他，“你在说什么？”

“我来告诉你，我和Erik在学期刚开始的时候打了一个赌，”Sebastian说，“我们在书店看到了你。我跟他打赌说他不能把你搞到手。他同意了。为了这个。”

他把某样东西扔到了Charles脚前。不需要等它落地，Erik已经知道那是什么。但他依然看着。一根银色的项链躺在草地上，在阳光下闪着灿烂的光。

 

“那就是他想要的，”Sebastian说，“所以他引诱了你。昨天夜里，他干了你，于是今天早晨，他全都告诉了我们。他来跟我兑现赌注，但我没有给他。我告诉他这是错的，他不应该那么对你。不能因为一条糟糕的项链就——”

“你是个该死的骗子！”Erik大喊，向前扑去。他卡住了Sebastian的脖子，但Sebastian用力推了下他的肩膀。这通常不会让他受伤，但Sebastian用了他的能力让这感觉好像是被车撞到一样。他被打飞，重重地摔在地上，感觉肺里的空气都被挤空了，眼前天旋地转，并且身体整个左半边都痛得无法动弹。

“Erik！”

他强迫自己起身，因为太困难而冒出了泪花。“Charles，”他努力开口。“他在说谎。”

 

但Charles没有看向他。Sebastian已经放开了手，但他并没有朝Erik走来。他完全一动不动。在那几乎无休止的一刻，他只是站在那里，静止地，看着草地上的那条项链。

“为了这个项链，”他说。

“Charles——”

“看着我的眼睛，”他转过身，动作急促、几乎是绝望的。“Erik，看着我的眼睛，告诉我真相。”

“真相？真相就是，他在说谎！”

“那么从来就没有什么赌约吗？”

“那不是一个 _赌约_ ！”

Charles的面部扭曲了。在那毁灭性的一秒钟，Erik以为他会哭。但他没有。他只是用颤抖的声音说，“我看见了。在他的脑中，还有你的。你们中间只有一个人说出了真相。”

 

Sebastian睁大了眼睛。“Telepath？”他难以置信地说，然后开始大笑起来。“Erik，你居然成功骗倒了一个 _心灵感应者_ ？你让他以为你爱上了他，让他以为你真的在乎他。老天，你比我想象的还要厉害。”

Erik挣扎着爬起来，然后站起身。“Charles，求你。”

“你骗了我，”Charles说。他的脸通红，因为羞辱而红。“我只是个筹码？我看上去像—— _像一块小鲜肉_ 而那就是为什么——你做了——”

他的血液冻成了冰。那是Janos说过的话。老天，Charles已经听到了一切？他在Sebastian的脑海里回溯了那么远，全部都看到了？

“是的，我看到了，”Charles颤抖着说。“而且我——我以为——”他的声音哽咽了。那一刻他看上去那么受伤，那么破碎，让Erik想要把他拥入怀中抚慰他，直到他眼中的痛苦消失不见。

 

Charles感觉到了他的想法，瑟缩了一下。有一秒，Erik以为他还会再说什么，再寻求一个解释。但他没有，他只是弯下腰，从草地上捡起了他的护膝和袜子，转身离开。他要走出球场不得不经过Erik的旁边，当他经过时，Erik伸出手抓住了他的手腕。“求求你，求你听我说。”

 

Charles用力地咽了一口气。这么近的距离，Erik能看到他在颤抖。他也能通过指尖感觉到的急促的脉搏而感觉到，它跳动得那么快好像Charles会散成碎片。

 

“你知道吗，Erik，”他开口，而他的眼睛，紧盯着Erik，就像熊熊燃烧的火焰，尽管他全身都在抖，“让我告诉你一件事。”他倾下身子，嘴贴近Erik的脖子，就在他昨夜留下的印记旁边。“你是我的第一次。”

（You were my first.）

 

Erik踉跄了一下。Charles抽回了手腕，离开了。

 

**

 

他在这学期剩下的时间里都没有见到Charles，原因并非没有努力去找。追踪一个心灵感应者的问题就是，他总是能知道你什么时候来。他曾失落地站在自习室外几个小时，但Charles一定是把课程挪到什么别的地方去了，再也没有出现。他试着去学生会大楼找，也一无所获。他甚至把车停在Charles的公寓门外直到保安过来叫他立刻离开，不然就要报警了。很明显，他只能等Charles主动来找他，要是他决定找的话。

 

他没有回到Sebastian身边。取而代之，他先是在旅馆里住了一阵，没钱之后就睡在自己的车里。他没有任何办法。他必须得找新室友，因为他无法一个人负担整个公寓的房租。但等到下个学期吧，他想。现在，他太累了，无法再交朋友。太累了，太愤怒，又太有负罪感。

 

他心不在焉地度过了期末考，挂了两门。但最搞笑的事情是，他运用他在和Charles一起辩论时汲取到对方的观点，写了变种人研究课程的论文，得到了Dunn教授的一个A。事实上，得的是A+。当他看到成绩的时候，他大笑个不停，笑了又笑直到觉得自己像是哭了出来。因为即使此时，Charles依然在帮他，而Erik真的很想念他以至于有时候甚至无法呼吸。

 

到了十二月八日，他准备回家陪母亲度过寒假的前一天，他听说Charles要离开了。那时他正坐在学生会大楼里准备吃午餐，突然听见了身后桌子传来了熟悉的声音。他转过身，看到了一个跟朋友坐在一起的红色卷发男孩。Sean，他记起了他。Charles曾经教过他代数的那孩子。

 

“真的太糟糕了，”Sean在说，“我下学期要学高等数学，肯定需要帮助。别的助教都烂透了。”

“但是已经确定了吗？”他身边金发的同学问。

Sean点点头。“他已经完成了论文，还有答辩，全都搞定了。他和我握了手，祝我好运。说他在这学期之前就要走了。”

 

在意识到自己在做什么之前，Erik已经侧过身子抓住了Sean的肩膀。

“嘿，你搞什——”

“你在说Charles？”他问。“Charles Xavier？”

Sean推开了他的手。“放开我，你这个恶棍。我听说了你对他做的事情。别他妈再缠着他了。”

“他要离开了？”Erik追问。当Sean没有立即回话的时候，Erik用能力扭紧了他腕上的手表，继续收紧直到Sean尖叫出声。

“搞什么，”他呸了一声。“没错，是真的。他要离开这里。他大概下星期走。现在赶快放开我，我要在你该死的脸上揍一拳——”

Erik没有管他。他立刻冲出门上了车，用自己的能力而不是钥匙迅速发动了它。

 

他闯了两个红灯，还差点撞上一盏路灯，但他在七分钟之内就到达了Charles的房子。自从他上次见到Charles之后他曾在这栋大楼外站了太多次，而且还试着想进去。但看门人每次都会赶走他，是因为这里不许陌生人进的规定还是Charles个人要求他这么做的，Erik不知道。这一次，他甚至没有在男仆面前停顿一秒，只是径直冲出了车门，在任何人来得及喊出声之前就闯了进去。他能听见看门人在叫保安，但他已经钻进了电梯，在他们抓住他之前用力关上了门。

 

在寂静的电梯里，他试图理清思绪。但徒劳无功。Charles，要走了。不，这不会是真的。他要去哪？他甚至不准备道别？他已经计划好了？

 

他在电梯门都没有完全打开之前就挤了出去，跑过了大厅，在Charles的门前停下来喘气，然后用力地敲门。“Charles？Charles，拜托，我知道你在那儿。”他能感觉到那独特的手表，在Charles温暖的手腕上缠着。如果他想的话，他可以用能力把Charles拉过来，但他没有。他只是把头贴在门上，听着里面的动静。“Charles，求你。我只是想跟你说话。”

 

_这个嘛，我不想。_ 在长久的寂静之后，那个声音在他脑海中响起，让他惊住了。那声音没有丝毫温柔，是冷的。

“Charles，求你了。”如果Charles不回应，他准备一直在这里坐着等门打开，或是保安赶来把他拖走。他不能让Charles连一句话都不跟他说就离去，即使没有机会解释，也必须道歉。他至少得为他的所作所为道歉，为了一切。

 

一阵漫长的沉默。然后，终于： _自己进来吧。_

Erik立刻打开了门锁走了进去。他目之所及的景象让他的胃都绞痛了起来。

所有东西都被打包好了。客厅里叠放着纸箱，行李箱整齐地靠在旁边。当他走得更深的时候，他能看到起居室已经没有了任何个人物品，而厨房也空了。一切都很干净，没有感情。

 

他跟随着Charles手表的感应，来到书房，然后停在门口，心如死灰。

 

曾经的凌乱都消失了。那一堆堆书和散落一地的纸张不见了。整个房间一尘不染，干净得反光，地摊也被卷起来堆在墙边，书架空了，失去了Charles的书，失去了Charles的碰触。失去了Charles。

 

Charles，正背对他站着，把一份文件装进盒子里。

 

“你要走了？”Erik终于艰难地开口问，望着Charles后背僵硬的曲线。

“是的。”

“还有这——这公寓——”

“我卖掉了，终于。上周找到的卖家，估计就快完成交接了。”

Erik的喉咙哽住了。他要卖掉这公寓。那意味着他没准备回来，不是吗？

 

“对，”Charles说，“我不会回来。”

Erik重重地跌坐在椅子上。有长长的一会儿，他无法开口。他有太多话还没有说。太多解释，太多话语。他想要告诉Charles真相。他想要告诉Charles他再也没有和Sebastian说过话，自足球场事件之后。他想要告诉Charles他很抱歉，他真的非常抱歉，而且他们俩之间的一切都是真的。最重要的是，那是真实的，至少对他来讲，至少现在，再真实不过。

 

Charles慢慢地呼出一口气，停下了手上的动作。“我知道。”

Erik眨眼。“什么？”

“我知道，”Charles平静地重复。“你想要说的，我知道。”

Erik站了起来。“那你就知道Sebastian说了谎。”

“并非所有都是。”

他迟疑了一下。“没错，并非所有都是假的。赌约确实存在，但并非全因为赌约。自从我了解了你，一切都改变了。”他向前走到桌子旁边，声音恳切。“当我第一次吻你之后，就跟赌注再无关联了，在你生日那晚的事也和赌注无关。那是我们俩的事。那都是真实的。”

Charles叹气，绷直的肩膀垮了下去。“我不知道，Erik，”他疲倦地开口。“我不知道该相信什么。”

“相信我，”Erik说，更加靠近了他。“这里，”他抓起Charles的手，放在了自己的头上。“看。”

“Erik……”

“求你。”

 

Charles凝视着他，好一会儿。他现在看上去不一样了，虽然只过去了几个星期。他的眼睛下面出现了黑眼圈，唇边出现了苦恼的皱痕，就好像他很久都没有笑过了。他看上去不像是二十一岁。Erik觉得愧疚感如同剑一般深深捅进了自己胸口，因为是他让那张脸上出现了本不该有的皱纹。

 

终于，他点点头，轻轻甩开了Erik紧握的手，把两根手指按在了Erik的太阳穴。Erik闭上了眼睛，感受Charles冰冷的思绪跟他的所连接。它再也没有了温暖，也没有了欢乐的感觉。他惊慌失措地发现这感觉几乎像是Emma，冷酷，冷静而冷漠，穿过他的脑海就如同只是一堆信息在穿梭，而非一个活生生的人具有的意识。这触摸只持续了几秒，但当Charles松开手的时候，他的眼睛是湿的。

 

“你看见了？”Erik问。

“是的。”

“然后？”

Charles深吸了一口气。“然后，没事的。”

Erik困惑地皱起眉头。“什么叫没事？”

“没关系的，”Charles重复。“别觉得对不起，我没事。”

 

这根本说不通。Erik想要让他知道Erik对他的感觉一直都是真的。那是Erik一生中最真实的一件事，而且和那个赌约没有丝毫关系。

“Charles，拜托，”他走近了一些，近到足够低下头来碰到对方的鼻尖。“我爱你。”

Charles闭上了眼睛。“请别这么说。”

 

“你想要真相，这就是真相。”他渴望伸出手去，摸上Charles的手或是他的脸。他的手指握紧了才控制住不动。“你知道的。你已经看见了，在我的大脑里。”

 

在那漫长的一分钟里，Charles静静地站在那里，一动不动，一语不发。Erik看着他，注视着他脸上每一个熟悉的线条，向上帝希望自己从未遇见过Sebastian，从没有答应过那个愚蠢的赌约。他身体内的一部分，甚至希望他九月的时候从没有在那家书店里看见Charles，起码这样的话Charles就不会站在这里，打包好一切准备离开，他眼中的疲惫和痛苦足以让任何人心碎。

 

终于，他松了口气，表情里满是挫败。“是的，”他低声说。“我知道。”

Erik感觉心脏都快要跳出来。“那你知道了这是真的。我们之间的——都是真的。并不是演戏，我们可以——我们——”

“什么？”Charles不带任何愉悦地干笑出声，“从头来过吗？继续交往假装一切都没发生？”

“这个……”

“听着，Erik，”Charles揉了揉眼睛。“如果说这整件事教给了我什么，那就是：我没有准备好一段认真的关系。你也没有。”

“那不是真的，”Erik抗议。

“真的吗？”

他回答的表情很坚决。“真的。”

 

Charles认真看着他，眯起了眼睛。Erik直视他的眼睛，想要让他明白，让他 _看见_ 。

过了很久，Charles才叹了口气，说，“我并没有，我也不想假装我准备好了。你的朋友所做的，他所说的——我一生中从来没有觉得如此羞耻过。我简直不敢相信我之前没有发现事实，我的感应能力让我明明有机会的，你知道，而我一向都看人很准。但是你……即使其中有一部分是真实的，我也不能。我不能再经历一次。不可能这么快就恢复。”

 

然后Erik看到了它，在他的眼睛里。他看到了一堵墙竖立起来，抵挡了一切可能的伤害，他也看到了从未有过的不信任出现在他眼里。Charles变了，不仅仅是外貌上，还有他的思想。他的心。而那些变化构成了一道Erik无法逾越的鸿沟，现在不行，也许永远都不行。他体内的某些东西改变了，而他无法回到从前。 _他们都_ 无法回到从前。

 

这个认识，感觉像是一块石头落到了他的心底。他不得不用力吞咽了一下，才能努力说出话来。“所以你要走了。”

Charles点头，转过身继续收拾文件。“下星期。”

下星期。太快了。Erik向前倾身，撑着桌子。“你要去哪里？”

“英国，”Charles立刻回答。“我要去那里念书，去牛津。”

Erik颤抖地喘气。“太远了。你又要继续读书？我听说你完成了论文答辩。恭喜你。”

 

Charles的眼神因为这句话稍微软化了片刻。“谢谢。还有是的，我要再次成为一个学生。我准备去读心理学，”他的嘴角浮现一个讽刺的微笑。“很恰当的专业，你不觉得？鉴于我对于人类心理的了解是如此之少。”在Erik来得及开口道歉之前，Charles就摇了摇头。“哦不，很抱歉，我不是那个意思。我并不想讽刺你，我只是……我希望我们能和平分手。我们能做到吗？

 

和平分手？他们怎么能够冷静地分开，因为Erik现在一心想着要抓住Charles求他不要走，求他再给他们一次机会？他觉得胸口好像被扯出了一个大洞，它再也无法被填上因为那是Charles的形状，除了Charles再没别人可以填补。但Charles此刻只是站在那里，看上去极其平静，看上去下定了决心，沉稳而坚强，比Erik能做到的更加坚强。Charles已经准备好离开了。

 

Erik觉得离开会让自己死去。但Charles刚刚说了什么？他们还没准备好。他只有二十一岁，Erik二十二，他们眼前还有着漫长的人生。Erik之前从没有过一段认真的感情，所以难怪他完完全全地搞砸了。而Charles也并不比他更了解；Erik是他的—— _老天_ ，Erik是他的第一个，即使现在，Erik一想到这个还是觉得难受得要死。Charles如此信任他，足够给了他自己的初夜，而Erik却转身伤害了他。他怎么可能再次信任Erik？

 

他看不见前路。他已经从Charles身上索取了太多。现在是给予的时候了。

 

尽管心中再疼痛难忍，他还是站直身体，努力摆出微笑，伸出了手。有不止一千句话他想要说，其中没有一句是再见，但他最终说出口的是，“我很高兴认识了你，Charles。”

 

Charles没有去握他的手，而是用力扑进了他的怀抱。他在Erik的臂弯里温热，削瘦而美丽，Erik绝望地抱紧了他，努力记住他的触感，他的气味。他再也无法控制喉咙的哽咽。

 

“我也很高兴认识了你，Erik。”Charles在他的耳边低声说，声音哽住了。“谢谢你。”

 

当他们分开的时候，再也没有什么话可说了。他们凝视着彼此，好一会儿，两人都不想动。Erik知道一旦他走出这扇门，就再也没有机会了。所以他只是一直站在那里，想要延长这一刻，拖延这结局。

 

最终，Charles轻轻地说，“我得继续收拾东西了。”

Erik环视四周。“需要我帮忙吗？我可以帮你把纸箱搬下去。”

“不了，谢谢。”Charles微笑，尽管他的眼里并没有笑意。“我一个人可以的。”

他并不是仅仅在说纸箱，而且他们俩都心知肚明。过了一会儿，Erik走向门口。他在门边迟疑了一刻，但也没有什么话好说。他不想说再见。尤其是再见，他绝不会说。

 

所以他一言不发地离去了，留下Charles一个人在他的书房里，在他收拾整齐的公寓里。他走下了楼梯，从后门出去防止保安在找他。当他绕回门口的时候，他的车不在那儿，但是他很容易就感觉到它被拖走以后被扔在了哪里。钥匙不见了，他用能力重新发动了引擎，离开了，离开了这座楼，也离开了Charles.

 

副驾驶座下的某样红色的东西吸引了他的注意。是Charles的围巾，他震惊地意识到。那条Raven给他织的围巾，那条Charles借给他之后从未要求归还的围巾。他开到最近的停车场，停了下来。他解开安全带，俯下身子，捡起了它。当他戴上它的时候，他仿佛还能感觉到Charles的手指蹭过他的脖子，听见他的声音在说，“ _这个吗？我妹妹织的。几年前她一时兴起喜欢上了编织。我知道看上去不太漂亮，但真的超级暖和。来，戴上试试。_ ”

 

他闭上双眼，关闭了汽车。然后他把头贴在方向盘上，只是静静地呼吸了好久。

 


End file.
